


Besenkammerschmetterlinge

by Rosethouartsickxx



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Autumn, Awkward Romance, Canon Era, Christmas Party, Deutsch | German, Developing Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Falling In Love, First Love, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Post-Canon, Teen Romance, Weirdness
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:33:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 26,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28840194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosethouartsickxx/pseuds/Rosethouartsickxx
Summary: Eine nicht ganz zufällige Begegnung in einer von Hogwarts staubigsten Besenkammern ist der Beginn eines nicht besonders romantischen Hin und Hers, das sich einen Herbst lang zu einem großen Durcheinander auswächst. Dabei ist es nicht immer leicht, nicht so richtig schwer und alles viel komplizierter als es sein müsste. Und was nicht passt, wird passend gemacht.
Relationships: Luna Lovegood/Blaise Zabini
Kudos: 4





	1. September

**Author's Note:**

> Herzlich Willkommen bei einem Ausflug ins schöne Bluna-Universum. Es handelt sich um ein Kurzprojekt mit fünf langen Kapiteln.
> 
> Disclaimer: Die Figuren gehören nicht mir, sondern J.K. Rowling. Es werden Liedtexte verwendet, die den jeweiligen Interpreten gehören, welche immer genannt werden. Der Untertitel der Geschichte (ja, dekadent, ich weiß) ist der Name eines Songs von Amy MacDonald. Selbstverletzendes Verhalten wird mitunter thematisiert werden (nicht sehr ausführlich, aber es sei trotzdem angemerkt), aber ansonsten wird es hoffentlich ganz nett.
> 
> So, falls ich bis hierhin noch keinen verschreckt habe, bin ich schon zufrieden.  
> Die verwendeten Lyrics gehören zu dem Lied "I Knew You Were Trouble" von Taylor Swift.

**Besenkammerschmetterlinge**  
  
 ** _A Wish For Something More_**  
  
  
  
 **1**  
  
  
September  
  
 _Once upon a time, a few mistakes ago  
I was in your sights, you got me alone  
You found me, you found me, you found me_

  
  
  
Beengte oder fensterlose Räume machten Luna Lovegood normalerweise nichts aus. Im Gegenteil, sie konnte Stunden in einem Zimmer verbringen oder auf ihrem Bett sitzen, wenn die Vorhänge zugezogen waren, aber das lag daran, dass sie immer dann am besten funktioniert, wenn sie alleine war. Andere Menschen machten sie immer ein bisschen unruhig – und gerade quasi fremde Menschen machten sie besonders nervös. Es wäre nicht halb so schlimm, wenn sie den Jungen kennen würde, mit dem sie in dieser Besenkammer gelandet wäre, aber sie wusste nicht einmal seinen Vornamen und das machte die Situation für sie untragbar.  
  
Sie wusste schon gar nicht mehr, wie es passiert war. Eigentlich war sie nur auf dem Weg zum Verwandlungsklassenzimmer gewesen und sie hatte sich sehr beeilt, weil sie die Zeit vergessen hatte und Professor McGonagall Unpünktlichkeit fast immer damit ahndete, dass man seine Hausaufgaben vor der ganzen Klasse vortragen musste und das fand Luna furchtbar. Auf dem Flur war eine Gruppe Slytherins gewesen, die sich entweder ernsthaft oder spaßeshalber gestritten hatte. Sie hatte versucht sie nicht anzugucken, damit sie unbemerkt vorbeigehen konnte. Dieses Vorhaben war im großen Stil gescheitert. Die Jungen hatten einander geschubst und sich harmlose oder weniger harmlose Zaubersprüche um die Ohren gehauen und irgendeiner dieser Sprüche musste sein Ziel verfehlt haben, sodass sie in eine halboffene Besenkammer geschubst worden war. Die Tür war hinter ihr eingerastet und nach der ersten Schrecksekunde hatte sie bemerkt, dass sie nicht alleine war.  
  
Luna drückte sich eng an das Regal, in dem sich magische Reinigungsmittel stapelten und versuchte so viel Abstand wie möglich zu ihm zu gewinnen. Er trug einen grünen Slytherinpullover, war ein kleines Stück größer als sie und sah sie an, anstatt sich darum zu bemühen die Tür wieder aufzubekommen. Sie hatte automatisch ein bisschen Angst vor ihm.  
  
„Tja, das tut mir leid.“ Seine Stimme war tiefer als erwartet. Und zu sonor für einen Sechst- oder Siebtklässler. Sie wusste nicht so genau in welchen Jahrgang sie ihn einsortieren sollte, aber da sie unter den Zaubernden und Schubsenden Draco Malfoy erkannt hatte, war er vermutlich ein Sechstklässler. Und er spielte Quidditch oder hatte mal Quidditch gespielt. Sie erinnerte sich vage an seinen Nachnamen. Zabini.  
  
„Was?“ Sie wurde aus seinem Halbsatz nicht schlau, aber sie fühlte sich genötigt irgendetwas zu sagen. Seine Mundwinkel zuckten ein bisschen.  
  
„Na ja, du wolltest heute sicher noch irgendwohin.“ Er verschränkte die Arme vor sich und ihr schwante Übles. Meinte er damit, dass sie den Rest des Tages in dieser Kammer gefangen wäre? Mit ihm? Das würde sie nicht ertragen. Das würde nicht gut ausgehen.  
  
„Ich habe jetzt Unterricht.“   
  
„Was denn?“ Betrieb er etwa den von ihr gefürchteten Smalltalk oder interessiert ihr Stundenplan ihn tatsächlich? Zaghaft rüttelte sie an der Tür, aber wie zu erwarten gab sie keinen Zentimeter nach. Von draußen hörte sie kein Gelächter oder überhaupt irgendwelche eindeutig menschlichen Geräusche. Der Korridor schien ausgestorben zu sein und wenn ihr Zeitgefühl sie nicht betrog, dann lag das daran, dass der Unterricht in diesem Moment begonnen hatte. „Das ist zwecklos. Theo wird sie schön fest zugehext haben.“  
  
„Professor McGonagall wird begeistert sein.“ Sie sah die Strafarbeit im Ausmaß von zehn Zoll schon vor ihrem inneren Auge.   
  
„Snape genauso.“ Er klang immer noch nicht besonders betroffen und sie versuchte unwillkürlich noch einen Schritt zurückzumachen, stolperte aber gegen einen besonders alt aussehenden Plastikeimer. „Hey, Vorsicht. Filchs Zeug verätzt noch deine Schuhe.“  
  
„Ich trage gar keine Schuhe.“ Obwohl es ziemlich dunkel war, konnte sie sehen, dass er sie ungläubig anstarrte. Es wäre besser, wenn sie gar nichts gesagt hätte. „Irgendjemand hat sie versteckt und ich wollte meine Winterstiefel nicht anziehen. Dafür ist es noch zu warm.“  
  
„…du bist Loony Lovegood oder?“ Die Erkenntnis schien schwerwiegend zu sein, denn mit einem Mal klang seine Stimme ganz verändert. Es schien ihn nicht zu überraschen, dass seine Freunde oder Mitschüler ihm einen üblen Streich spielten und ihn Snapes Zorn auslieferten, aber es schien ihn doch zu wundern, dass er mit Loony Lovegood eingesperrt worden war.  
  
„Eigentlich heiße ich Luna.“ Sie wusste nicht, warum sie das sagte. Er hatte sie ganz klar als Loony identifiziert und da nicht davon auszugehen war, dass sie jemals wieder miteinander sprechen würden, wenn sie erst einmal befreit würden, war es eine überflüssige Information für ihn.   
  
„Ich heiße Blaise.“ Das hätte sie nicht gewusst, aber es klang nicht ganz fremd für sie. Blaise Zabini. Ja, das hatte sie schon mal gehört. Im Quidditchstadion oder aus dem Mund von Ginny Weasley, die immer besonders hasserfüllt war, wenn sie von den Slytherins und ihren Quidditchfouls sprach.   
  
Ihrer Meinung nach hatten sich die Gesprächsthemen damit erschöpft, aber er schien das anders zu sehen. Sie fühlte sich unwohl, weil er sie so neugierig ansah, aber ihr war auch klar, dass es wenig andere Richtungen gab, in die er sehen konnte. So viel gab der Raum bei dieser miserablen Beleuchtung einfach nicht her.   
  
„Du bist nicht so gesprächig, oder?“ Das war ihr entschieden zu direkt. Für ihn schien ihr geteiltes Schicksal Grund genug zu sein, um sich mit ihr zu unterhalten. Ihr erschloss sich dieser unausgesprochene Grund nicht. Die Zeit würde nicht schneller oder langsamer vergehen, nur weil sie einander ein paar unbehagliche Worte zuschoben.   
  
„Es gibt doch nichts, worüber wir sprechen müssten, oder?“ Blaise Zabini lachte und sie war sich nicht sicher, ob er sie nicht doch irgendwie auslachte.  
  
„Wir müssen ganz bestimmt nicht miteinander reden und ich hatte auch eigentlich nicht vor dich zum Sprechen zu zwingen, aber wann bekomme ich denn mal einfach so die Gelegenheit, mich mit einer schuhlosen Schönheit zu unterhalten?“   
  
Luna würde nicht unbedingt darauf schwören oder ihre Hand dafür ins Feuer legen, aber möglicherweise war das so was wie ein Kompliment gewesen. Möglicherweise \- sie wollte nicht ausschließen, dass ihr erster Eindruck von ihm zutreffend gewesen war - war er keine Bedrohung. Oder wenigstens keine unmittelbare Gefahr. Wenigstens schien er nicht darauf aus sie mit Spott auseinanderzunehmen. Seine schlimmste Absicht schien bloß zu sein, sie in Verlegenheit zu bringen.  
  
„Wow, du bist wirklich nicht gerade geschwätzig – oder findest du mich so furchtbar?“  
  
„Ich kenne dich doch gar nicht.“ Anscheinend amüsierte er sich zunehmend über ihre Unfähigkeit mit ihm zu kommunizieren Es war eindeutig, dass ihre Vorstellungen von einer normalen Unterhaltung sich unterschieden.   
  
„Das ist die Gelegenheit, das zu ändern.“  
  
„Du bist unheimlich.“  
  
„Nicht mit Absicht.“  
  
„Sicher nicht?“ Sein andauerndes Grinsen brachte sie auf unschöne Gedanken und allmählich zweifelte sie daran, ob er wirklich nicht in der Lage war sie aus dieser Situation zu befreien, oder ob er es nur nicht wollte. „Bist du in der Lage diese Tür zu öffnen?“ Die Frage schien ihn zu überraschen und sie war froh, ihrer Vermutung Luft gemacht zu haben.  
  
„Vermutlich. Ich kenne Theos Zaubertricks…“  
  
„… und?“ Vielleicht lag es daran, dass sie selbst nicht immer gut darin war zu sagen, was sie wirklich sagen wollte oder es gab einfach keinen richtigen Grund dafür, aber sie bemerkte, wenn Sätze unvollendet blieben. Und er hatte gerade für einen Augenblick mehr sagen wollen.  
  
„… und es war vielleicht auch irgendwie in meinem Sinn, dass er nicht alleine mich mit dem Spruch erwischt hat.“ Dann war es also wirklich seine Absicht gewesen. Dann hatte er wahrscheinlich von Anfang an gewusst, wer sie war, und nur so getan, als wäre es ein Zufall. Luna fühlte sich um ihren ersten Eindruck betrogen, aber sie begriff ihn noch viel weniger als vor einigen Sekunden.   
  
„Was hattest du im Sinn?“   
  
„Ich wollte einfach mal mit dir reden.“  
  
„Wieso?“  
  
„Einfach so.“  
  
Er log und sie traute es sich sogar zu ihn des Lügens zu überführen, doch auf einmal hörte sie ein klagendes Maunzen und dann wurde es sehr hell. Argus Filch stand vor Ärger bibbernd vor ihnen und durchbohrte Luna mit bösen Augen, weil er anscheinend annahm, dass sie seine Ordnung durcheinander gebracht hatte.  
  
„Schüler in meinem Schrank. Schüler, die den Unterricht schwänzen, um Unzucht zu treiben.“ Argus Filch war immer schon ein großer Dramatiker gewesen und Luna war immer sehr froh gewesen, dass sie von seinen Ausbrüchen bisher nur aus zweiter Hand erfahren hatte. Das Nachsitzen, das dem Monolog, zu dem er ansetzte, zweifelsohne folgen würde, hatte sie alleine Blaise Zabini zu verdanken.  
  
Und sie wusste wirklich nicht, was ihm dieser undankbare Sermon wert gewesen war.  
  
  
  


**2**

  
  
  
Keine acht Stunden später fand sie sich erneut alleine in einem Raum mit Blaise Zabini wieder. Nachdem Filch seinen Vortrag über das Schulregelwerk beendet hatte, waren sie bei Professor McGonagall abgeliefert worden, die sich umgehend mit Professor Snape und Professor Flitwick kurzgeschlossen hatte. Gemeinschaftlich hatte man beschlossen, dass Blaise Zabini und sie den Rest der Woche jeden Abend damit verbringen sollten, die Trophäen im Pokalzimmer zu reinigen, um ihre „Affinität zu Putzutensilien hinreichend auszuleben“. Manchmal schätzte Luna den Sinn für Humor der stellvertretenden Schulleiterin, aber in diesem Fall wäre ihr eine schriftliche Arbeit lieber gewesen.   
  
Nach einigen Minuten hatte sie sich an den scharfen Geruch der Politur gewöhnt und nach der dritten, glänzenden Medaille startete Blaise Zabini eine neue Offensive. „Ich hatte mir den Tag auch anders vorgestellt. Also entschuldige, dass du wegen mir hier festhängst.“ Diese Entschuldigung kam nicht von Herzen, also musste sie annehmen, dass er es für einen klugen Schachzug hielt, sich bei ihr zu entschuldigen.  
  
„Was genau war eigentlich deine Absicht? Um mit mir zu reden, hätte es keine Theater gebraucht.“ Sie konnte ein Seufzen nicht unterdrücken. „Es gibt wirklich leichtere Wege, um sich über mich lustig zu machen.“  
  
„Ich wollte mich nicht über dich lustig machen! Echt nicht!“ War das echte Empörung oder nur eine neue, ausgeklügelte Facette seiner Person? Mittlerweile misstraute sie ihm vollkommen. „Du wirst mich wahrscheinlich verabscheuen, wenn ich es dir erzähle.“ Sollte sie ihm sagen, dass sie schon jetzt nicht unbedingt ein Fan von ihm war? Sie sah von dem Pokal und dem Poliertuch in ihren Händen auf und beobachtete ihn. Er hatte sie die ganze Zeit über angesehen und zwinkerte nun etwas nervös. Er kam ihr irgendwie verlegen vor und diese Verlegenheit nahm sie ihm sogar ab. „Es ist so ein blödes Spiel zwischen mir, Draco und Theo.“ Theo, Draco und mir – sie ließ ihn einen Esel sein. „Es ist so eine Art statistische Untersuchung…“ Er räusperte sich. „… wir sind durch Zufall auf die Idee gekommen. Es fing damit an, dass wir von Montague gehört haben, dass er etwas mit Daphne Greengrass hatte. In einer Besenkammer. Er hat ziemlich damit angegeben und man kann es irgendwie verstehen, wenn man ihn sieht. Du kennst ihn bestimmt, er spielt Quidditch und er ist nicht besonders … ansehnlich. Daphne hingegen ist ziemlich hübsch. Und richtig viele Jungs finden sie toll, aber sie hatte was mit Montague. Und Theo hat die Behauptung aufgestellt, dass das an dem Besenkammer-Mythos liegt. Und das testen wir.“ Selbst wenn man die Tatsache außer Acht ließ, dass sie weder „Theo“, noch „Daphne Greengrass“ oder „Montague“ ein Gesicht zuordnen konnte, war seine Erzählung reichlich wirr.   
  
„Ich verstehe nicht worauf du hinauswillst.“  
  
„Na ja … in Slytherin sind Besenkammern ein regelrechter Mythos. In Hogwarts gibt es immerhin kaum einen Ort, an dem man irgendwie ungestört ist, und es ist undenkbar, dass zwischen Daphne und Montague im Gemeinschaftsraum oder im Tageslicht etwas passiert wäre. Aber Besenkammern machen es möglich. Es ist dunkel, es ist eng und … Mädchen scheinen es irgendwie romantisch zu finden. So richtig verstehe ich das selber nicht, aber die Statistik spricht für sich.“ Er sprach wirklich schnell, aber hektisch klang es immer noch nicht. „Wir haben es ausprobiert und man kann schon sagen, dass vier von fünf Mädchen, die man eigentlich kaum kennt, in der Besenkammer-Situation bereit sind zu knutschen.“   
  
Luna war sich sicher, dass es an dem Wort „knutschen“ lag, dass sie sich mit einem Mal hellwach fühlte. Wenn sie sein Gefasel richtig systematisierte, dann hatte er ihr gerade eröffnet, dass er und seine Freunde sich abwechselnd gegenseitig mit Mädchen in Besenkammern einsperrten, damit sie diese Mädchen küssen konnten. Vermutlich hatte sie schon Glück gehabt, dass heute nicht Malfoy an der Reihe gewesen war.  
  
„Wie lange macht ihr diese … Untersuchung schon?“  
  
„Erst ein paar Wochen.“ Er sah heilfroh aus, dass sie überhaupt etwas dazu sagte. „Falls es dich irgendwie tröstet … das heute war ungeplant. Eigentlich wollten Theo und ich Draco und Astoria – Daphnes kleine Schwester – verkuppeln, das ist sowieso das höhere Ziel, aber Astoria ist umgedreht, als sie uns gesehen hat. Vage erinnerte Luna sich an ein kleines, dunkelhaariges Mädchen, das ihr mit dem Arm voller Bücher entgegengekommen war. „Und dann bist du da hergelaufen … und ich hab Anspruch auf dich erhoben, obwohl Draco theoretisch dran gewesen wäre.“ Er verzog das Gesicht. „Okay das klang jetzt wirklich ziemlich widerlich. Ich hätte mir vermutlich einfach eine gute Lüge einfallen und das nicht zugeben sollen.“  
  
Irgendwie war sie erleichtert, dass er so ein Scheusal war. Das Scheusal konnte sie ihm glauben, den zufälligen Mitgefangenen eher weniger. „Ich finde es gut, dass du es mir erzählt hast.“  
  
„Echt jetzt?“ Er sah sie perplex an. „Ich hab es eigentlich nur erzählt, weil ich gerade akzeptiert habe, dass ich bei dir eh keine Chance habe, aber jetzt kann ich mir ja fast wieder Hoffnungen machen.“   
  
„Warum sagst du so was? Wir haben noch nie miteinander geredet. Bis heute Morgen.“  
  
„Das stimmt nicht.“ Er sagte das ganz ernsthaft und sie kramte in ihrem Gedächtnis, wurde aber nicht fündig, ehe er weitersprach. „Du hast mich vor zwei Jahren mal in Hogsmeade gefragt, wo der Eberkopf ist.“ Da konnte sie ihm nicht widersprechen. Sie konnte zwar nicht darauf wetten, dass er wirklich derjenige gewesen war, der sie in die richtige Richtung geschickt hatte, aber es war denkbar. „Ich hab mich gewundert, was eine Drittklässlerin dort will. Du bist mir aufgefallen.“  
  
„Ja und?“   
  
Es waren nur zwei kleine Wörter, aber plötzlich schien er verunsichert. Noch immer konnte sie sich nicht an den von ihm nacherzählten Moment erinnern, aber es klang nach ihr und sie hatte definitiv jemanden nach dem Weg gefragt, als sie zum ersten Mal in Hogsmeade gewesen war. Aber das konnte auch irgendjemand anders gewesen sein. Luna wusste nicht wieso sie sich so schwer damit tat ihm irgendetwas zu glauben … aber irgendetwas an ihm störte sie.  
  
Dabei sah sie ihn zum ersten Mal genauer an. Seine Haare waren sehr dunkel, fast schon schwarz und ein bisschen zu lang für einen Jungen. Ihrem eigenen Vater reichten seine Haare zwar zurzeit selbst im geflochtenen Zustand bis zu seinen Hüften, aber sie wusste, dass das eher ungewöhnlich war. Seine Schultern kamen ihr doppelt so breit wie ihre eigenen vor, was aber auch daran liegen konnte, dass sein Schulpullover ihm zu passen schien, während ihr eigenes Exemplar ihr eine Nummer zu groß war. Ihr Vater war nicht gut darin Kleider für sie auszusuchen, aber sie ging nicht gerne in den Salon von Madam Malkin. Die Schneiderin war immer so furchtbar aufgeregt und schnell mit allen möglichen Vergleichen zur Hand. Vor zwei Jahren hatte sie Luna ins Gesicht gesagt, dass ihre Mutter dieselben Maße wie sie gehabt hatte, als sie in ihrem Alter gewesen war. Dieser Kommentar holte sie immer wieder ein, wenn sie sich zu lange im Spiegel betrachtete.  
  
Ihre Gedanken waren in alle möglichen Richtungen auseinandergetrieben und sie hatte ihn angestarrt. Seine Verlegenheit schien sich gelegt zu haben und sie erschrak, als sie merkte, dass er ihr in die Augen sah. Seine Augen waren dunkler als ihre eigenen, aber immer noch sehr blau. Sie hoffte sehr, dass er nichts gesagt hatte und nun auf eine Antwort von ihr wartete. Sie hatte nicht die Kraft gefunden ihm zuzuhören, ihn anzusehen und gleichzeitig nicht den Pokal in ihrer Hand fallen zu lassen.   
  
„Hast du etwas gesagt?“  
  
„Ja.“ Seine Mundwinkel zuckten.  
  
„Könntest du es bitte wiederholen?“  
  
„Es war unwichtig.“  
  
„Okay.“  
  
Eigentlich ging sie davon aus, dass dieses nicht sehr zielführende Gespräch nun doch sein Ende gefunden hatte, aber langsam hätte sie es besser wissen können. Blaise Zabini war scheinbar nicht in der Lage nichts zu sagen.  
  
„Also bist du nicht sauer auf mich wegen der Aktion?“  
  
„Wieso sollte ich sauer sein?“   
  
„Na ja … es war ein wenig ... übergriffig. Und du musst nachsitzen.“  
  
„Ich bin nicht sauer.“ Es hatte ja doch keine Zweck nicht mit ihm zu reden, also überwand sie sich und stellte ihm eine Frage, deren Antwort sie wirklich interessierte. „Warum gibst du dir so viel Mühe mit mir zu reden? Wenn es doch vier von fünf Mädchen gibt, die sich mehr für dich interessieren.“  
  
„Ich könnte jetzt ganz cool sein und behaupten, ich stehe auf Herausforderungen, aber das wäre gelogen. Ich steh wahrscheinlich bloß auf dich.“ Jetzt war es an ihr verlegen zu sein und er grinste schon wieder. „Und jetzt frag bloß nicht nach dem Warum.“  
  
Sie würde den Teufel tun und diesen Unsinn vertiefen. Sie sagte noch ein letztes Wort und sie schwor sich, dass es das letzte sein würde, das sie zu Blaise Zabini sagte.  
  
„Okay.“  
  
Wenigstens an diesem Abend.  
  
  
  


**3**

  
  
  
Sie hatte niemandem von Blaise Zabinis eigenartigen, nicht hundertprozentig ernstzunehmenden Zuneigungsbekundungen erzählt und war deshalb umso erschütterter, als sie seinen Namen am nächsten Tag aus dem Mund von Ginny Weasley hörte. Ihr Herz schlug verräterisch schnell und sie beruhigte sich erst wieder, als sie aus dem Kontext erschloss, dass Ginny sich nur zusammen mit Demelza Robins über das Quidditchteams der Slytherins aufregte und mutmaßte, wer in diesem Jahr mitspielen würde.  
  
Nach diesen Schrecksekunden glaubte sie nicht, dass Blaise Zabini sie an diesem Tag noch besonders aus dem Konzept bringen würde, aber er neigte dazu sie zu überraschen. Anders als bisher trug er nicht seinen Schulpullover, sondern einen Pullover, der ihn als Fan der Tornados auswies. Passend dazu bemerkte Professor McGonagall spitzfindig, wie tragisch es sei, dass die Quidditchauswahlspiele an diesem Abend ohne ihn stattfinden würden.   
  
In diesem Moment rechnete Luna fest damit, dass er schlechte Laune haben würde, weil er von Sporttrophäen umgeben war und anscheinend etwas verpasste. Aber er blieb ganz ruhig und das wunderte sie. Es wunderte sie genug, um zu fragen. „Spielst du dieses Jahr kein Quidditch?“  
  
„Nein. Ich helfe Montague nur normalerweise bei den Auswahlspielen und McGonagall weiß das.“  
  
„Du hilfst?“  
  
„Ich bombardiere alle Kandidaten mit Klatschern. Theoretisch würde Montague mich auch als Treiber spielen lassen, aber Professor McGonagall hat mich vor drei Jahren bei einem Testspiel gesehen und Madam Hooch dazu gebracht mir ein Verbot für die offiziellen Schulwettkämpfe zu erteilen.“ Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich hab es nicht so mit den Spielregeln und ich hab Miles Bletchley die Schulter gebrochen. Fand er nicht so lustig.“ Klang auch nicht besonders lustig. Eher brutal. Anscheinend konnte er ihr ansehen, was sie von Miles Bletchleys gebrochener Schulter hielt. „Madam Pomfrey hat vielleicht vier Minuten gebraucht, um das zu reparieren. Vier Minuten. Und es war ja keine Absicht … nicht, dass es mir leidtäte. Bletchley ist ein ziemlicher Arsch.“ Er ließ einen dekorativen Seufzer los. „Aber das interessiert dich wahrscheinlich alles gar nicht, oder?“  
  
„Geht so.“  
  
Auf einmal stand Professor McGonagall wieder im Pokalzimmer und sah sie mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an. Erst da wurde Luna klar, dass sie zwar die Politur festhielt, aber nicht automatisch angefangen hatte irgendetwas zu tun. Blaise Zabini genauso wenig.  
  
„Was denken Sie eigentlich, wozu Sie beide hier sind? Zum Plaudern?“ Rhetorische Fragen von Professor McGonagall waren erfahrungsgemäß das letzte Stadium vor einer Gardinenpredigt. Luna konnte es nicht fassen, als sich das Stirnrunzeln in ein mildes Lächeln auflöste. „Ich finde es ja überaus entzückend, dass gerade Sie beide miteinander auskommen, aber es wäre trotzdem sehr schön, wenn Sie erst putzen und in Ihrer Freizeit quatschen würden. Im Übrigen weise ich Sie darauf hin, dass ich Sie in meinem Büro gegenüber sehr gut hören kann, Mr. Zabini und es hat Madam Pomfrey exakt neun Minuten gekostet, um Mr. Bletchley zu heilen.“  
  
Geräuschvoll schloss Professor McGonagall die Tür hinter sich und Blaise Zabini schmunzelte. „Eines Tages wird sie mich leiden können. Ich weiß es einfach.“ Zumindest schien er bei ihr einen gewissen Grad an Emotionalität auszulösen, was Luna von sich selber nicht behaupten konnte. „Und ich muss ihr Recht geben. Es wäre wirklich schön, wenn wir „in unserer Freizeit quatschen würden“ … auch wenn man es weniger abschätzig formulieren könnte.“  
  
Im Grunde genommen war es offensichtlich, was er meinte und sie war ja auch nicht blöd. Sie hatte schließlich nicht einfach vergessen, dass er vor nicht einmal 24 Stunden behauptet hatte, dass er auf sie stehen würde. Sie nahm ihn nur nicht ernst. Und damit wollte sie auch eigentlich nicht anfangen. Es wäre gefährlich, wenn sie sich seine Worte zu Herzen nehmen würde.  
  
„Was muss ich tun, damit du damit aufhörst?“  
  
„Womit soll ich aufhören?“ Mit solchen Worten, die sie gebrauchen musste, um nicht um alles herumzureden, tat sie sich schwer. Sie tat sich schwer, aber es würde im Laufe der Woche vermutlich nur noch schlimmer werden, also erschien es ihr sinnvoll das Thema so schnell wie möglich zu beenden.  
  
„Ich kenne dich immer noch nicht und du kennst mich auch nicht wirklich. Aber du tust so, als wäre es irgendwie möglich … du tust so, als würdest du mich toll finden. Und wenn ich das nicht alles vollkommen falsch verstehe, dann wolltest du darauf hinaus, dass wir beide uns miteinander verabreden. Aber das ist Unsinn. Das wird nie passieren. Ich kenne dich zwar nicht besonders gut und ich will auch gar nicht behaupten, dass ich dich niemals in meinem ganzen Leben leiden könnte, aber du bist mit Leuten befreundet, die mich seit fünf Jahren immer wieder mit blöden Spitznamen quälen oder meine Sachen verstecken.“ Es fühlte sich merkwürdig an so viel zu sagen und dabei so viel von ihren Gedanken preiszugeben, aber er grinste nicht oder lachte sie aus. „Deswegen frage ich dich, was ich tun muss, damit du aufhörst dich so zu verhalten? Es wäre für mich leichter, wenn wir einfach noch drei Tage zusammen putzen könnten und du währenddessen nicht mit mir reden würdest. Das ist nämlich sehr irritierend und anstrengend für mich.“  
  
Er schwieg tatsächlich und schien die Masse an Aussagen nur sehr langsam zu verarbeiten. In dieser kurzen, ruhigen Episode wäre sie bereit gewesen zu glauben, dass er sie verstanden hatte.  
  
„Würdest du dich denn wenigstens ein einziges Mal mit mir verabreden, wenn ich den Rest der Woche den Mund halte?“ Ihr Mund klappte unwillkürlich auf und sie war sprachlos angesichts von so viel … ja, wie nannte man das eigentlich? Dreistigkeit? Sie war nicht sicher, ob ihr so viel Sturheit schmeichelte oder sie schockierte. Was stimmte nicht mit diesem Jungen? Hatte er eine Wette verloren oder hatten seine fabelhaften Freunde ihn verhext?  
  
„Hast du gehört, was ich gerade gesagt habe?“  
  
„Du hast gesagt, du willst nicht behaupten, dass du mich niemals in deinem ganzen Leben leiden könntest. Das ist doch vielversprechend.“ Das konnte er einfach nicht ernst meinen. Ging es ihm ums Prinzip? Oder um seine heilige Statistik? „Ich kann ja einfach mal die Klappe halten und gar nichts sagen und du überlegst es dir.“ War das ein Friedensangebot? Sie nickte – aus Verzweiflung, nicht aus Überzeugung und er sagte wirklich nichts mehr.  
  
Die Ruhe und die monotonen Bewegungen trugen zu ihrer Entspannung vorbei und wenn sie sich wieder und wieder die zum Teil komplizierten Inschriften der Medaillen durchlas, konnte sie sich beinahe vorstellen, sie wäre alleine mit den lobenden Worten und Auszeichnungen. Es ging ihr ein wenig besser, fast gut, als Professor McGonagall um Punkt 9 zu ihnen kam und sie entließ.   
  
Manchmal war sie sehr empfindlich, wenn es um Stimmungen ging, aber manchmal übersah sie auch Offensichtliches. Ihre eigene Verwirrung hatte sie sensibilisiert und sie bemerkte den forschenden Blick von Professor McGonagall, als Blaise Zabini den Weg in Richtung der Kerker einschlug und sie ihm folgte, obwohl sie eigentlich in die andere Richtung musste.  
  
Blaise Zabini bemerkte es ebenfalls, aber er sagte nichts dazu, ehe sie einmal abgebogen und außer Hörweite der besten Ohren von Hogwarts waren. Ihr war klar, dass er irgendetwas sagen wollte und dazu wollte sie ihm nicht die Chance geben, weil sie gerade zu der Überzeugung gekommen war, dass sie eine Lösung gefunden hatte.  
  
Sie blieb stehen und er blieb ebenfalls stehen und dieses Mal war er es, der ein wenig überfordert wirkte. Ohne darüber nachzudenken, dass sie seine Gegenwart noch den Rest der Woche ertragen musste und dass sie es nie wieder zurücknehmen könnte, tat sie einen Schritt auf ihn zu und küsste ihn.  
  
Sie gab ihm nicht die Zeit darauf zu reagieren und sich selbst nicht die Chance sich dafür zu hassen. Er sah vollkommen verblüfft und schockierend glücklich aus, als sie sich von ihm löste und einen beschaulichen Abstand zwischen sie brachte.  
  
„Falls du das gebraucht hast. Für deine Statistik oder irgendetwas anderes. Gute Nacht.“  
Dann ging sie in die entgegengesetzte Richtung und war stolz darauf, dass sie erst anfing zu schreien, als sie in ihrem Bett lag und sich selbst mit ihrem Kopfkissen erstickte.   
  
  
  


**4**

  
  
  
Luna war positiv überrascht. Den ganzen Tag über hatte niemand mit dem Finger auf sie gezeigt und ihr war kein böses Gerücht zu Ohren gekommen. Tatsächlich war sie in der Bibliothek Draco Malfoy begegnet und er hatte keine Miene verzogen, sondern einfach durch sie hindurchgesehen, als wäre sie unsichtbar. Das wäre wohl kaum passiert, wenn sie das Opfer eines Spiels der Slytherins geworden wäre.  
  
Sie konnte sich selbst nicht erklären, woher sie die Besonnenheit nahm, die sie empfand als Blaise am Ende des Korridors auftauchte. Professor McGonagall und sie warteten seit zwei Minuten vor dem Pokalzimmer und schwiegen einvernehmlich. Luna war nicht nervös, sondern irgendwie zufrieden mit sich selbst. Vielleicht war es auch ganz schlicht die Freude darüber, dass sie Blaise Zabini kalt erwischt hatte und die Dankbarkeit, die sie darüber empfand, dass sie entgegen ihrer Erwartungen keine wirren Dinge geträumt hatte. Ihr Unterbewusstsein war friedlich und sie brachte tatsächlich ein kleines Lächeln zustande, als er „Hallo“ sagte.   
  
Mittlerweile war ihr die Situation angenehm vertraut und es betrübte sie, dass sie nach dieser Woche vermutlich nie wieder im Pokalzimmer sein würde. Dabei war es ein schöner, kleiner Raum mit vielen Winkeln und einem unebenen Steinboden, der sie an ihren Garten erinnerte.  
  
„Ich weiß nicht, was ich sagen soll.“ Und dennoch sagte er etwas. Ihre Idee zerfiel in sich. Was war Sprachlosigkeit, wenn man darüber sprach? Nichts. Ein ernüchterndes, destruktives Nichts.  
  
„Ich habe gehofft, dass dir bis Freitag wirklich nichts einfallen würde.“  
  
„Ich verstehe dich nicht.“  
  
„Ich verstehe dich ebenfalls nicht.“  
  
„Tja, dabei behauptet meine Mutter immer, ich wäre simpel gestrickt.“ Seine Hände zitterten ein bisschen und die Medaille klirrte leise, als er es an seinen Platz hing. „Ist es in deinen Augen wirklich ein Verbrechen, dich leiden zu können? Oder ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit?“  
  
„Nein. Aber ich schätze, wenn du eine Freundin haben wolltest, dann müsstest du es dir nicht so schwer machen. Ich habe nicht so viele Freundinnen, aber die Mädchen, die ich kenne, hätten gerne einen Freund oder haben einen.“  
  
„Du willst mich nicht verstehen, oder?“ Bildete sie es sich ein oder hatte er ein dünneres Nervenkostüm als sonst? „Also nochmal zum Mitschreiben: du hast mich geküsst, um mich loszuwerden?“  
  
„Das war der ungefähre Gedanke.“  
  
„Also ich will dir und diesem ungefähren Gedanken nicht zu nahe treten … aber hat dir schon mal jemand gesagt, dass diese Taktik nicht aufgeht?“ Mit einem Schlag sah er fast wieder belustigt aus. Er fand sie weltfremd, das war ihr klar. Aber er fand sie scheinbar immer noch irgendwie interessant – und das war ihr nach wie vor schleierhaft.  
  
„Das hat mir noch niemand gesagt.“  
  
„Weil du normalerweise keine Menschen küsst, die du vergraulen willst?“  
  
„Weil ich normalerweise überhaupt keine Menschen küsse.“ Das war schneller gesagt als gedacht gewesen und nun wirkte er erschüttert über dieses Bekenntnis.  
  
„Warte mal, das war dein erster Kuss?“  
  
„Es war ein Notfall.“   
  
„Okay … ich glaube ich habe es begriffen. Ich mache dir das Leben echt schwer.“ Er lachte ungläubig auf. „Du hast gewonnen. Ich lasse dich in Ruhe, ja? Aber bitte, bitte gib mir die Chance dir einen besseren ersten Kuss zu bieten.“ Das kam ihr nicht unbedingt wie eine solide Verhandlungsbasis vor, aber er hatte das Poliermittel zur Seite gelegt und kam auf sie zu. „Du kannst direkt danach gehen. Ich erkläre der McGonagall die ganze Situation und sage ihr, dass es meine Schuld war und ich dir einen blöden Streich gespielt habe. Du musst nie wieder mit mir in einem Raum eingesperrt sein. Einverstanden?“  
  
Jede Bewegung war entscheidend. Jedes Blinzeln kam ihr riskant vor und sie zwang sich ganz still zu bleiben, während ihre Gedanken sich überschlugen. Es gab nichts, was dafür sprach auf dieses Angebot einzugehen. Aber auch nichts, was dagegen sprach. Alle Gründe, die sie sich ausdenken könnte und alle Argumente, die er hervorgebracht hatte, kamen ihr wertlos vor. Vollkommen unbedeutend.   
  
„Einverstanden.“ Im Nachhinein war sie bereit sich einzugestehen, dass sie neugierig gewesen war. Sie hielt ihn für geschwätzig, aber nicht für besonders mutig und sie wollte wissen (eigentlich wollte sie es schon seit gestern Abend wissen) was passieren würde, wenn er sie küssen würde.   
  
Sie ließ ihren Putzlappen und die Flasche mit der Politur fallen und das blecherne Klirren erzielte einen eigenartigen dramatischen Effekt, der auch ihm nicht entging. Ein bisschen zu langsam und trotzdem viel zu schnell kam er auf sie zu und während sie sich gleichzeitig ans andere Ende der Welt wünschte, war sie froh, als sein Mund auf ihrem landete.  
  
Es fühlte sich merkwürdig an. Luna hatte keine besonderen Erwartungen an ihren ersten Kuss gehabt und irgendwie hatte sie auch immer befürchtet, dass es nass und doof sein würde, aber sein Mund war seltsam weich und sie hatte reflexartig ihre Augen geschlossen, sodass sie ein wenig zusammenzuckte, als sie fühlte, wie seine Finger über ihr Gesicht strichen.   
  
Sie merkte, dass er dabei war sich von ihr zu lösen und dann ließ sie sich hinreißen und erwiderte den Kuss. Es gab keine Entschuldigung dafür, dass sie ihre Arme um ihn legte und ihn näher an sich zog. Sie fühlte sein Lächeln – vielleicht war es auch ein Grinsen – und ließ zu, dass er ihren Mund ein Stück öffnete. Und dann war es plötzlich eine sehr persönliche Angelegenheit und sie war sich sicher, dass sie ihrem Unterbewusstsein offiziell den Krieg erklärt hatte.   
  
Seltsamerweise hatte sie nicht das Gefühl, dass er es ausnutzte. Im Gegenteil, sie war absurderweise irgendwie gerührt, dass er sich so bemühte seinen Worten gerecht zu werden und ihr einen „richtigen“ ersten Kuss bot.   
  
Die Enttäuschung darüber, dass er sich schließlich doch zurückzog, traf sie ganz unerwartet. Es war ein Trost, dass er ebenfalls nicht so aussah, als wäre dieser Kuss das gewesen, was er erwartet hatte.   
  
„Ich geh dann jetzt.“  
  
„Ja.“ Sogar seine Stimme klang verändert und sie hoffte von ganzem Herzen, dass sie Blaise Zabini nie wieder in die Augen sehen musste. Sie wusste nicht, wie sie sich verabschieden sollte und griff auf das altbewährte Nicht-Verabschieden zu. Sie verließ das Pokalzimmer und schlug die Hände vor ihren Mund, als sie merkte, dass sie lächelte.


	2. Oktober

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Die Textezeilen sind dem Lied "Wicked Games" von Chris Isaak entnommen. Ein Klischée in der Songfic-Liga aber ja mein Gott, es ist eben großartig. Und dramatisch. Und überhaupt großartig.

**5**  
  
Oktober  
  
  
 _The world was on fire and no one could save me but you.  
It's strange what desire will make foolish people do.  
I never dreamed that I'd meet somebody like you._

  
  
  
  
„Miss Lovegood, bitte bleiben Sie noch einen Augenblick.“ Luna fuhr zusammen, als sie ihre Tasche zusammenpackte und die Stimme von Professor McGonagall direkt neben sich hörte. Bekam sie nun doch einen Abriss, weil sie nicht mehr beim Nachsitzen aufgetaucht war? Sie hatte seither zum ersten Mal wieder Verwandlung, aber die stellvertretende Schulleiterin hätte sicher nicht so lange gewartet, wenn sie Luna zurück zum Putzlappen beordern wollen würde. Wenigstens glaubte sie das.  
  
„Ja, Professor?“ Luna umklammerte ihre Tasche und trat vor das Pult der Lehrerin. Sie hatte ein ganz entsetzliches Bauchgefühl. Hatte Blaise Zabini letzten Endes doch einen Rückzieher gemachte und sie in richtige Schwierigkeiten gebracht? Sie hielt die Luft an und hätte sich beinahe verschluckt, als sie bemerkte, dass Professor McGonagall gar nicht böse aussah. Ganz im Gegenteil. Sie sah freundlicher aus als an den meisten anderen Montagen, an denen Luna sie bislang erlebt hatte.  
  
„Ich möchte mit Ihnen über Blaise Zabini sprechen.“ Anscheinend sah man Luna ihr Unbehagen an und Professor McGonagall verkürzte ihr Leid, indem sie direkt weitersprach. „Keine Sorge, ich mische mich nicht in das Privatleben meiner Schüler ein, insofern es nicht unbedingt notwendig ist und ich würde Sie auch gar nicht behelligen, wenn es nicht so ungewöhnlich wäre. Ich unterrichte Mr. Zabini seit sechs Jahren und er hat mich noch kein einziges Mal positiv überrascht. Das war seine erste Strafarbeit bei mir. Bisher hat es immer geschafft sich aus den Dingen herauszuwinden … darin scheint er mir sehr talentiert zu sein.“ Sie beobachtete Lunas Reaktion sehr genau und sie war sich sicher, dass sie so verlegen aussah wie sie war.  
  
„Ich kenne Blaise Zabini eigentlich nicht.“  
  
„Dennoch scheinen Sie einen positiven Einfluss auf ihn zu haben. Mehr wollte ich damit gar nicht zum Ausdruck bringen. Ich wollte Ihnen lediglich mitteilen, dass Blaise Zabini eine umfassende Erklärung abgeliefert hat, die einschließt, dass Sie nichts dafür können, dass Sie vergangenen Montag meinem Unterricht ferngeblieben sind. Ich habe Professor Flitwick ebenfalls über das Missverständnis in Kenntnis gesetzt. In Ihrer Schulakte wird nichts davon stehen.“  
  
„Danke.“  
  
Professor McGonagall verabschiedete sie mit einem Nicken, das Luna irgendwie ungewöhnlich vorkam und als sie beim Verlassen des Raumes einen Blick zurückwarf, sah sie, dass ihre Verwandlungslehrerin ungläubig den Kopf schüttelte.  
  
Dieses irgendwie merkwürdige Gespräch, dessen Intention sich ihr nicht erschloss, beschäftigt sie, sodass sie Ginny Weasley - die manchmal den Anspruch darauf erhob, ihre beste Freundin zu sein - beinahe übersehen hätte. Es kam ihr so vor, als hätten Ginny und sie einander in diesem Schuljahr irgendwie aus den Augen verloren. Vielleicht lag es daran, dass Ginny unbedingt ins Quidditchteam wollte und einen Freund hatte, aber vielleicht lag es auch einfach darin, dass sie eigentlich nicht besonders viel außer ihrem Geburtsjahr miteinander gemeinsam hatten.  
  
„Hey!“  
  
„Hey, Ginny.“  
  
„Was wollte sie denn noch von dir?“ Ginny war neugierig, aber meistens sehr unaufmerksam, weshalb ihre Neugierde wohltuend war und Luna das Gefühl gab, dass sie Ginny nicht völlig egal war. Manchmal glaubte sie das. Wenn Ginny wieder besonders viel redete und besonders schlecht zuhörte. „Hast du Ärger?“  
  
„Nein. Wie kommst du denn darauf?“  
  
„Ach, ich wollte dich das schon letzte Woche fragen. Ich wollte am Dienstag nach den Auswahlspielen noch bei dir vorbeischauen und dich was wegen Wahrsagen fragen, aber Mariella Edgecombe meinte, du müsstest nachsitzen. Außerdem hast du letzten Montag gefehlt. Was ist da eigentlich passiert?“  
  
„Nichts.“  
  
„Nichts? Oh, Luna, du bist so eine lausige Lügnerin.“ Luna Lovegood die lausige Lügnerin. Ginny machte es nicht mit Absicht, aber sie kreierte häufiger Wortspiele, die Lunas Vornamen irgendwie verdrehten. Ausgelassen stieß Ginny sie mit dem Ellenbogen an. „Was ist denn mit dir los? Du bist doch sonst nicht so verschlossen.“  
  
„Es ist wirklich nichts.“ Nur ein, nein streng genommen zwei, sehr verwirrende Küsse mit Blaise Zabini. Drei sehr verwirrende Tage mit Blaise Zabini, die ihr schon jetzt wie eine erfundene Geschichte vorkamen.  
  
„Geht es um einen Jungen?“ Wenn es etwas gab, das sie immer wieder in Knie zwang, waren es Ginnys haltlose Vermutungen. Aus dem Augenwinkel sah sie ein breites Grinsen. „Aha! Dann musstest du gar nicht nachsitzen? Hat Mariella gelogen? Oder musstest du nachsitzen, weil … du nicht ganz pünktlich in deinem Schlafsaal warst?“ Ginnys Augenbrauen wackelten und man könnte meinen, dass sie ständig über solche Themen sprachen, aber das stimmte nicht.  
  
Es war vielleicht das zweite oder dritte Mal, dass Ginny sie irgendwie fragte, ob es einen Jungen gab. „Ich musste nachsitzen.“ Ginny zog eine enttäuschte Fratze.  
  
„Was? Also war es ein unspektakulärer Formfehler? Hast du wieder ein Buch aus der Bibliothek mitgenommen, ohne es bei Madam Pince auszuleihen? Das lässt die nicht mal Hermine durchgehen und Hermine gibt den meisten Exemplaren sogar einen Gute-Nacht-Kuss.“  
  
Endlich bekam Luna das Gefühl, dass sie ein bisschen die Kontrolle über den Dialog gewann, doch dann sah sie Blaise Zabini, der ihnen in Begleitung eines dunkelhaarigen Mädchens und Draco Malfoys entgegenkam. Das Mädchen redete ohne Punkt und Komma und gestikulierte wild.  
  
Ihre Erleichterung darüber, dass Blaise Zabini nichts Unberechenbares tat und sie in Verlegenheit brachte, indem er sie beispielsweise grüßte, löste sich in Luft auf, als sie Ginny leise schnauben hörte, als die Slytherins noch in Hörweite waren. „Ich weiß nicht mal, wen von denen ich am furchtbarsten finde. Hast du gesehen wie die Greengrass ihre Haare über die Schulter geworfen hat? Als wäre sie weiß Gott wie schön.“ War das wirklich Daphne Greengrass gewesen, deren Schwäche für entstellte Quidditchkapitäne irgendwie der Anfang allen Übels gewesen war? Luna konnte nicht anders als sich nochmal umzudrehen, aber sie sah nur sehr viele Haare, wackelnde Hüften und eine Schultasche, die mit Glitzersteinchen besetzt war. Zu ihrem Entsetzen drehte Blaise sich ebenfalls um und sie richtete ihren Blick wieder so schnell wie möglich auf Ginny. Er hatte es gemerkt. Er hatte es definitiv gemerkt. Sie merkte, wie sie über ihre eigenen Füße stolperte und hakte sich bei Ginny ein. Das war untypisch, aber Ginny sagte nichts dazu, sondern erging sich weiter in ihrer Hasstirade. „… und sogar Dean habe ich letztens sagen hören, dass er sie geil findet. Sollte ich natürlich nicht hören, aber er denkt wohl ich bin taub! Dabei hat sie ein richtiges Doppelkinn und überhaupt … eigentlich ist sie ja sogar ein bisschen fett. Aber das bemerkt natürlich wieder keiner, weil sie alle nur auf ihre Brüste gucken und da hängen bleiben.“ Ginny verdrehte geräuschuntermalt die Augen. „Aber was sag ich gerade dir das … wenn du dir ein bisschen mehr Mühe geben würdest, dann würden sie alle dich anstarren und nicht die Greengrass. Na ja, Zabini hat ohnehin schon gestarrt, als kannst du vielleicht weiter Rollkragenpullover tragen.“  
  
„Er hat mich doch nicht angestarrt.“  
  
„Hat er wohl. Aber zu seiner Verteidigung … du hast da einen Fussel. Wollte ich dir eben schon sagen.“ Mit spitzen Fingern packte Ginny einen kleinen, beharrlichen Fussel, der sich von dem dunklen Stoff ihres Pullovers auffallend abhob, und schnippte ihn weg. „Und ach was wollte ich noch … genau, also wegen Wahrsagen jetzt. Meinst du Professor Trelawney akzeptiert auch Zeichnungen? Ich bin so furchtbar schlecht, wenn es darum geht freie Texte zu schreiben und ich träume sowieso meistens in Bildern … glaubst du, sie lässt mir das durchgehen?“  
  
  


**6**

  
  
Blaise Zabini war wie ein Gespenst. Manchmal tauchte er einfach irgendwo auf und dann bekam sie eine Gänsehaut. Sie schreckte nachts aus dem Schlaf hoch und wusste nicht mehr, was sie geträumt hatte, aber sie musste an ihn denken. Sie fühlte sich vergiftet und verflucht, aber es ging ihr nicht wirklich schlecht. Wenn sie jemandem davon erzählt hätte, dann hätte eine romantisch veranlagte Seele ihr gewiss gesagt, dass sie verliebt war, aber so fühlte sie sich einfach nur bescheuert. Furchtbar bescheuert und nicht so funktional wie sonst.  
  
Und ihr Bescheuert-Sein erreichte den Gipfel, als sie Blaise am Samstagvormittag in der Bibliothek sitzen sah und neben ihm stehen blieb, obwohl auf dem Platz neben ihm Bücher lagen und er nicht alleine dort war. Er sah auf, sah ihr Bescheuert-Sein und sah trotzdem irgendwie glücklich aus, sie zu sehen. Zumindest lächelte er.  
  
„Es war wirklich nett, dass du mit Professor McGonagall geredet hast.“  
  
„Ist doch selbstverständlich. Ich hätte es ihr direkt sagen sollen.“  
  
Auch wenn sie keine Ahnung gehabt hatte, was sie als Nächstes sagen wollte, fühlte sie sich ihrer Chance beraubt, als das Mädchen, das Daphne Greengrass hieß, sich neben ihn setzte und sie mit gerunzelter Stirn ansah.  
  
„Ja? Kann man dir helfen?“ Luna bemerkte, dass Daphne Greengrass linke Hand zur Faust geballt war, während ihre rechte Hand sich in der Nähe von Blaise Handgelenk befand. Es war eine besitzergreifende Geste und sie fragte sich, ob er es nicht bemerkte oder nur nicht bemerken wollte. In seinem Gesicht machte sich ein Anflug von Verzweiflung breit und das Lächeln verwischte. Luna machte einen Schritt zurück.  
  
„Nein.“  
  
Daphne Greengrass hatte grüne Augen, die sich in sie bohrten, während sie ihren Rückzug antrat. Als Luna hinter einem der Bücherregale verschwand, konnte sie die Stimme des Mädchens hören, die nun ganz verändert klang.  
  
„Was wollte die denn von dir? Kennst du sie?“  
  
„Ja, ich kenn sie.“  
  
„Das ist Loony Lovegood.“  
  
„Ja, ich hab doch gesagt, ich weiß, wer das ist.“  
  
„Und was wollte sie jetzt von dir?“  
  
Daphne Greengrass bekam keine Antwort und Luna war bereit sich damit abzufinden, dass sie auch keine bekommen würde und dann stand Blaise plötzlich vor ihr.  
  
„Du musst nicht weglaufen.“ Das Weglaufen war nicht ihr Fehler gewesen, sie hätte einfach weiterlaufen sollen. Sie könnte schon längst auf dem Korridor sein, aber sie hatte ja unbedingt lauschen müssen. Sie hasste sich selbst. „Komm mit.“  
  
„Ich glaube nicht, dass ich das möchte.“  
  
„Wegen Daphne? Oder wegen mir?“ Sie zögerte und das schien ihm zu genügen. Überhaupt fand sie langsam, dass er sehr genügsam war. Entweder er hatte ein gewaltiges Selbstbewusstsein oder er nahm ihr Zaudern schlicht und ergreifend nicht ernst. Sie wusste nicht, welche Möglichkeit sie beunruhigender fände. Er hielt ihr seine Hand entgegen. „Kommst du mit?“  
  
„Wozu?“  
  
„Ich schätze, du hast gehört, dass Daphne sich fragt, was du wolltest und ich frage mich das ehrlich gesagt auch.“  
  
„Ich wollte … ich wollte ganz bestimmt nicht Daphne Greengrass bei ihren Hausaufgaben zusehen.“ Luna wollte nicht einen Satz anfangen, der damit enden würde, dass sie viel zu ehrlich würde, darum beschränkte sie sich auf eine Frage, die sie seit wenigen Minuten bedrängte. „Seid ihr befreundet oder so?“  
  
„Sie ist meine Cousine.“ Prompt kam sie sich lächerlich vor, weil sie - ganz ohne Daphne Greengrass zu kennen - angenommen hatte, dass es einen Grund gab eifersüchtig auf sie zu sein. Luna schämte sich und sie war froh, dass er ihre Gedanken nicht lesen konnte. Wenigstens glaubte sie, dass er es nicht konnte. „Und sie ist eigentlich ganz in Ordnung. Ein bisschen direkt vielleicht, aber nicht gemein.“ Das bezweifelte Luna ganz arg, aber sie konnte durchaus nachvollziehen, dass er seine eigene Cousine nicht gemein fand. „Also kommst du mit?“  
  
Sie nickte und sah dann seine Hand an, die immer noch ein Stück in ihre Richtung ausgestreckt war. „Aber nicht Händchen haltend.“ Er lachte, was sie darauf schob, dass sie die Worte ungewollt ein bisschen ausspie.  
  
„Ist genehmigt.“  
  
Diesmal ging die Skepsis von Daphne Greengrass an Blaise Adresse, der so tat, als sei es absolut selbstverständlich, dass sie sich auf den Platz ihm gegenüber setzte. Sie hatte nicht mal eine Feder in der Hand als Existenzberechtigung an diesem Ort. Ihre Tasche hatte sie nicht ausgepackt und sie hatte auch nicht das Buch gefunden, nach dem sie gesucht hatte.  
  
Daphne, die aus der Nähe ein wenig netter aussah als von weitem, beobachtete jede ihrer Bewegungen, sodass Luna es für klüger hielt sich gar nicht zu bewegen. Sie hielt sich tapfer, fand sie. Sie wich Daphnes Blick nicht aus, sondern sah ihrerseits Daphne Greengrass an, die blauen Lidschatten und rosafarbenen Lippenstift aufgetragen hatte und einen übergroßen Pullover trug, der diese Bemühungen wieder wettmachte. Nun, wo sie um die Verwandtschaftsverhältnisse wusste, fiel ihr auf, dass die Beiden dieselbe Haarfarbe hatten und eine ähnliche Gesichtsform.  
  
„Okay.“ Daphne schnalzte geräuschvoll mit der Zunge. „Also tun wir jetzt alle so, als wäre das hier nicht seltsam?“ Sie klang ein wenig ungehalten und Blaise Mundwinkel zuckten leicht. „Scheiße, kannst du vielleicht mal irgendwas sagen?“ Es dauerte zu lange, ehe sie begriff, dass Daphne Greengrass mit ihr sprach. „Ja, du, ganz genau du. Bist du taub oder was?“  
  
„Daphne, sei nett.“  
  
„Sei nett zu wem? Zu einer taubstummen Ravenclaw oder zu deiner Freundin?“  
  
„Sei nett zu Luna.“  
  
„Luna. Aha. Luna also. Du findest das hier also nicht merkwürdig, Luna, dass du hier sitzt und mir nicht antwortest?“  
  
„Doch, ich finde es sogar sehr merkwürdig.“ Jetzt grinste Daphne und der Anblick von zwei so offenkundig belustigten Slytherins überforderte sie.  
  
„Dann ist ja gut.“  
  
Und es war wirklich gut. Für eine Weile. Daphne widmete sich wieder ihrem halbgeschrieben Aufsatz, beklagte sich darüber, dass ihr niemand in Arithmantik helfen konnte, ließ sich über den Unterricht von Professor Vektor aus und starrte Luna zwischenzeitlich immer wieder gründlich an. Irgendwann stand Luna auf, holte sich das Buch, wegen dem sie vor einer schieren Ewigkeit hergekommen war und las darin, während Daphne Greengrass und Blaise Zabini abwechselnd ihre Hausaufgaben machten, aufeinander herumhackten und sie beobachteten. Es war vielleicht nicht richtig und wirklich gut, aber es war in Ordnung und sie wollte Daphne beinahe aufhalten, als sie irgendwann ihre Tasche packte und ging.  
  
Sie hatte ein Winken für Luna und ein „Ich lass dich dann mal mit deiner Freundin alleine“ für Blaise übrig. Diese Abschiedsformel traf Luna mehr als sie zugeben wollte und sie war froh, dass Blaise Zabini nicht ganz ungerührt aussah.  
  
„Bin ich jetzt deine Freundin?“ Damit war sie zwar noch direkter als Daphne, aber sie konnte diese Formulierung schlecht auf sich sitzen lassen.  
  
„Wenn du willst.“ Das war diplomatisch und sie verkniff sich den Gedanken, dass ihr Vater Blaise Zabini höchstwahrscheinlich würde leiden können, wenn er ihn denn jemals kennenlernen würde. Ihr Vater mochte uneindeutiges Gewäsch, das keinem wehtat, lieber als echte Kampfansagen.  
  
„Will ich eigentlich nicht.“ Sah er gekränkt aus? Nein. Sein Optimismus schien ungebrochen.  
  
„Eigentlich?“  
  
„Ich will nicht deine Freundin sein. Und ich will auch nicht mit dir und deiner Cousine in der Bibliothek rumhängen. Ich glaube, ich will nicht mal so unbedingt mit dir reden.“ Aber sie konnte nicht aufhören an ihn zu denken. „Aber ich bin trotzdem hier.“ Weil sie bescheuert war.  
  
„Weil du nicht gerne mit mir redest?“  
  
„Genau.“ Langsam aber sicher hielt sie es nicht mehr aus, deshalb stand sie auf und trat ihre zweite Flucht aus der Bibliothek an. Sie wusste, dass er ihr auch dieses Mal nachging, aber sie ging sicherheitshalber an Madam Pince vorbei, auf den Korridor und in den nächsten Korridor, damit er Zeit hatte, sich zu überlegen, ob er ihr wirklich folgen wollte. Er wollte.  
  
Als sie stehen blieb, fand sie sich zwischen ihm und dem Gemäuer wieder und sie bekam so eine Ahnung, warum ihre Füße sich in Bewegung gesetzt hatten. Ihre Füße waren schlauer als sie. Ihre Füße wussten, dass sie in einer Bibliothek nicht glücklich werden würde.  
  
Sie war nicht sicher, ob sie sich zuerst auf die Zehenspitzen stellte oder ob er sich vorher zu ihr herunterbeugte, aber sie war sich sicher, dass sie zuerst ihre Arme um seinen Hals legte, ehe er sie mit einem Teil seines Gewichts gegen die Mauer drückte. Vielleicht hatte sie ihn aus dem Gleichgewicht gebracht, aber vielleicht hatte er auch nur verhindern wollen, dass sie gegen ihn stolperte. Sie war erleichtert, dass sie endlich etwas tun konnte, das Sinn ergab und dass die fürchterlichen Kreisel in ihrem Kopf zum Stillstand brachte. Ihr war klar, dass irgendjemand vorbeikommen und sie sehen könnte, aber das reichte nicht aus, um ihn von sich wegzuschieben.  
  
Sie hörte ihren eigenen, viel zu lauten Atem, als ein Kuss plötzlich auf ihrem Hals landete und sie schnappte nach Luft.  
  
„Ich rede wirklich nicht gerne mit dir, aber ich küsse dich irgendwie gerne.“ Er lachte und sie keuchte leise, als seine Zähne sich für einen kurzen Moment in ihrer Haut vergruben. Während des Kusses hatte sie sich an ihn geschmiegt, sodass sie sein Gesicht nicht sehen konnte, sondern nur seine Stimme dicht neben ihrem Ohr hörte.  
  
„Ich hoffe dir ist klar, dass es ziemlich schwer ist, sich da nichts darauf einzubilden. Eigentlich ist das sogar absolut unmöglich.“  
  
„Du darfst dir einbilden, was du willst.“ Ihre Worte kamen ihr erst verwerflich vor, als sie gewahr darüber wurde, dass Blaise Zabinis Hände mittlerweile in Richtung ihrer Hüften gerutscht waren und dort liegen blieben, während sie seinen Mund an ihrer Schulter durch den Stoff ihres Pullovers spürte.  
  
Es tat ihr beinahe körperlich weh, als er sich plötzlich von ihr losriss, aber als sie Zacharias Smith erkannte, der mit einem Stapel Bücher aus der Bibliothek kam und sie anstarrte, war sie ihm dankbar. Sein Gehör war anscheinend besser als ihres und es war nicht auszudenken, was passiert wäre, wenn er sie gesehen hätte. Oder hatte er sie am Ende doch zusammen gesehen? Luna starrte ihn an und er starrte unverblümt zurück, aber sie konnte nichts anderes als die übliche Mischung aus Angst und Gehässigkeit in seinem Gesicht entdecken.  
  
Er fand sie lächerlich, das wusste sie, weil er es sie immer wieder wissen ließ, aber insgeheim schien er auch Angst davor zu haben, dass sie etwas Verrücktes tun könnte. Ihn im Schlaf ermorden oder so etwas in der Art. Es war fast beruhigend, dass die Gehässigkeit ausschließlich blanker Panik wich, als er Blaise erkannte.  
  
Es kam ihr wie ein kleines Wunder vor, als Smith sein Tempo beschleunigte und um die Ecke bog, ohne irgendetwas gesagt zu haben. „Wir sollten hier vielleicht nicht …rumstehen.“ Damit hatte er vollkommen Recht, aber sie konnte sich selbst nicht verbieten ihm noch einen kleinen, nicht im großen Stil geplanten, Kuss auf den Mund zu geben. Sie war beinahe enttäuscht, als er sie entschieden von sich wegschob. „Das geht nicht, wenn du nicht… wenn du nicht willst, dass es irgendjemand mitbekommt.“  
  
Jetzt gerade würde Luna zwar behaupten, dass es ihr egal war, was irgendjemand dachte, aber wenn sie sich ausmalte, dass Zacharias Smith zurückkäme und dabei Mariella Edgecombe, Ginny, Hermine und andere Menschen, die ihren Namen kannten, im Schlepptau hätte, dann musste sie ihm zustimmen. „Und was machen wir dann?“  
  
„Du magst sicher keine Besenkammern?“  
  
Sie schüttelte den Kopf und er sah nachdenklich aus. Obwohl sie sich gar nicht nachdenklich fühlte und überhaupt nicht das Gefühl hatte, dass sie einen klaren Gedanken fassen konnte, fiel ihr etwas ein.  
  
„Kennst du die Statue von Gregor dem Kriecher?“  
  
„Ja, klar.“  
  
„Besuch Gregor morgen nach dem Abendessen.“  
  
Aus der Bibliothek hörte sie den typischen Lärm, der ankündigte, dass in wenigen Minuten das Mittagessen aufgetischt werden würde und sie hörte auf ihre Vernunft und ging erst einen und dann zwei Schritte zur Seite, bis sie einen gebührlichen Abstand zu Blaise Zabini gewonnen hatte. Dann ging sie in die Bibliothek zurück und packte ihre Sachen zusammen. Während sie mit Madam Pince darüber verhandelte wie lange sie das Buch ausleihen durfte und wieso sie es nicht behalten durfte, obwohl sie seit fünf Jahren die einzige Schülerin war, die eine Ausleihe beantragt hatte, sah sie aus dem Augenwinkel wie er seine Sachen holte und sich auf dem Weg in die Große Halle machte.  
  
Als Madam Pince ihr einen verlängerbaren Ausleihschein ausstellte, wurde ihr klar, dass sie sich soeben mit Blaise Zabini verabredet hatte. Oder so etwas Ähnliches.  
  
  


**7**

  
  
Blaise Zabini stand ratlos vor Gregor dem Kriecher und sah in die falsche Richtung. Luna hielt sich nicht unbedingt für eine große Kennerin des Schlosses, aber sie war eine gute Beobachterin und hatte vor zwei Jahren die beiden Weasleyzwillinge dabei beobachtet, wie sie den Geheimgang hinter dem Sockel der Statue benutzten, um einem rasenden Filch zu entkommen. Meistens nutzte sie ihr Wissen nicht, sie ging gerne die langen Wege zu den unterschiedlichen Räumen, weil das bedeutete, dass sie weniger lange alleine an ihrem Pult saß, ehe der Unterricht begann.  
  
„Hey.“ Er fuhr zusammen und drehte sich zu ihr um. Er sah aus als hätte er einen Geist gesehen. Schon den ganzen Tag über ließ Mariella immer wieder Kommentare darüber fallen, dass sie Lunas Sonntagskleider nicht mochte, aber Mariella mochte sowieso sehr wenige Dinge, also hatte Luna sich nicht beirren lassen. Sie mochte die schlichten Röcke der Schuluniformen nicht, aber sie war schon froh, dass sie keine Hosen tragen mussten. Trotzdem fühlte sie sich mit dem schwingenden, orangefarbenen Rock glücklicher und mehr wie sie selbst.  
  
„Du hast mich erschreckt.“  
  
„Das sehe ich.“  
  
Das peinliche Schweigen kam unerwartet. Bisher war Blaise Zabinis Mundwerk nicht zu stoppen gewesen, aber nun, wo alles Notwendige gesagt war, schien er wirklich nicht gleich zu wissen, was er sagen wollte. Ihr fiel aber auch nichts ein.  
  
Ratlos streckte sie ihre Hand nach ihm aus und er hob fragend die Augenbrauen, als wollte er fragen, ob es ihr Ernst war. Natürlich war es ihr ernst, auch wenn es vielleicht leichtfertig war, was sie tat.  
  
„Ein Geheimgang, wirklich?“ Er zuckte ein zweites Mal zusammen, als die Wand sich hinter ihm schloss. Trotzdem war es nicht vollkommen dunkel, denn Hogwarts beleuchtete auch seine Innereien – nicht nur die äußere Fassade. „Auf jeden Fall geräumiger als ein Besenschrank … und wahrscheinlich kennt Filch diesen Ort nicht?“ Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Du steckst voller Überraschungen.“  
  
„Du kennst mich doch gar nicht, wie kann ich dich da überraschen?“  
  
„Du beharrst wirklich darauf, dass ich dich nicht kenne?“ Darauf würde sie immer beharren und das hatte sie ihn bereits wissen lassen, also sah sie keinen Sinn darin, sich zu wiederholen. „Gut, dann sage ich es anders. Du bist anders, als ich dachte, und deshalb bin ich überrascht.“  
  
„Wirst du mich jetzt küssen oder erzählst du mir weiter, wie ich deiner Meinung nach bin?“  
  
„Du bist stur.“ Da wollte sie ihm nicht widersprechen, aber vermutlich hätte sie es aus Prinzip doch getan, wenn er sie nicht endlich an sich gezogen und geküsst hätte. Dafür, dass sie beim Reden immer wieder übereinander stolperten, waren sie sich bemerkenswert einig, wenn sie einander küssten.  
  
Der Kuss war unerwartet heftig, aber damit konnte sie sich leichter arrangieren, als mit seinen unhilfreichen Halbsätzen. Er störte sich an ihrer Schweigsamkeit, aber nicht daran, dass ihre Fingernägel sich in seinen Nacken bohrten.  
  
Als sich plötzlich etwas Hartes gegen ihren Unterkörper drückte, biss sie ihm vor Schreck auf die Lippe. Er löste sich von ihr und sie fuhr mit ihrem Zeigefinger über seinen verschandelten Mund. Ein bisschen Blut blieb an ihrer Fingerspitze kleben und weil sie nicht wusste, was sie sonst machen sollte, leckte sie es ab. „Entschuldigung.“ Sie rückte ein bisschen von ihm ab. „Ich wollte dich nicht verletzen.“  
  
„Ist schon okay … ich…“ Er beendete den Satz und das war auch nicht nötig. Es war ihr ein albernes Bedürfnis ihn zu umarmen und er entspannte sich ein wenig, als sie ihren Kopf an seiner Schulter vergrub. „Ich hab noch nie … also das klingt jetzt sicher furchtbar komisch, aber das ist mir noch nie bei einem Mädchen passiert … und ich habe irgendwie vergessen, dass es passiert. Tut mir leid.“  
  
„Was tut dir leid?“  
  
„Nicht, dass du denkst, du müsstest … also, ich, ignorier es einfach. Ich bin schon glücklich, dass du überhaupt … ich bin glücklich, okay? Und ich hoffe, es ist okay für dich, dass … ich kann nichts dagegen machen.“ Sein Stammeln beruhigte sie mehr, als seine wohlüberlegten Sätze es könnten.  
  
„Es ist okay für mich. Mir geht es ja gar nicht anders. Du spürst es nur nicht.“  
  
„Oh.“  
  
„Warte mal.“ Sie hatte eine leichtsinnige Idee. Sie nahm seine Hand und führte sie unter ihren Rock. Sie trug eine Strumpfhose, aber sie selbst konnte trotzdem die Wärme spüren, die sich zwischen ihren Beinen ausgebreitet hatte und es fühlte sich schön an, als seine Hand über den Stoff strich und auf schließlich zwischen dem Bund ihres Rocks und dem Bund ihrer Strumpfhose liegen blieb.  
  
„Du machst mich nervös … ich neige sonst wirklich nicht so zum Nervös-Sein.“ Und sie neigte nicht zum Bescheuert-Sein, aber vielleicht ja doch. Sie lächelte, damit er sich nicht blöd vorkam und küsste ihn wieder, diesmal vorsichtiger und weniger rücksichtslos.  
  
Dann tat Blaise Zabini etwas, womit sie nicht gerechnet hatte, obwohl sie eigentlich gedacht hatte, dass sie an einem Punkt angekommen war, an dem sie mit allem rechnete. Seine Hand schob sich ein kleines Stück höher und sie zuckte zusammen, ehe seine Finger die Kruste berührten, weil sie wusste, was er finden würde. Verwirrt löste er sich von ihr.  
  
„Was ist das? Hab ich … ich hab dich doch nicht gekratzt, oder?“ Er wusste, dass er sie nicht gekratzt hatte und sie wusste nicht, was sie noch erwarten sollte, aber sie ließ zu, dass er ihren Pullover hochschob und sich das Muster aus Schrammen auf ihrer Seite ansah. „Luna, was ist das?“  
  
„Kratzer.“ Eigentlich hätte sie ihm nicht zugetraut, dass er ein Muster erkennen würde, aber er begriff es doch.  
  
„Das ist eine Strichliste.“ Sein Finger fuhr über die ersten, bereits verblassten Striche. „Warum hast du das gemacht?“ Sie versuchte den Ekel in seiner Stimme zu hören, aber sie hörte nichts. Er klang einfach nur verblüfft. „Luna?“  
  
„Ich weiß es nicht mehr.“ Das war die Wahrheit oder kam der Wahrheit wenigstens sehr nahe. Aber für ihn musste es wie eine Lüge klingen und sie vermied es ihm in die Augen zu sehen und hätte es weiter vermieden, wenn er nicht seine Hand an ihr Kinn gelegt und sie gezwungen hätte, ihn anzuschauen. „Ich habe es für eine gute Lösung gehalten, aber es war eine blöde Idee. Es ist alt.“  
  
„Wofür soll das eine Lösung sein?“  
  
„Das geht dich nichts an.“  
  
„Na und?“ Er hatte sie stur genannt, aber er war selber alles andere als nachgiebig. Sie fragte sich, warum er sie nicht einfach küssen und seine Hand woanders hintun konnte. Warum tat er so, als würde es ihn betreffen? Nur, weil er sie angefasst hatte? „Wofür sind die Striche?“  
  
„Für die Tage, an denen niemand mit mir geredet hat.“  
  
„Was?“  
  
„Das passiert manchmal. Den ganzen Tag lang spricht niemand mit mir. Meistens am Wochenende, aber manchmal auch unter der Woche, wenn ich nur Professor Binns und Professor Vektor habe. Die beiden erwarten nicht, dass ich mich an ihrem Unterricht beteilige.“ Es war ihr unangenehm, dass er immer noch auf ihre nackte Haut starrte und sie konnte ihn beinahe laut zählen hören.  
  
„Von wann ist der letzte?“  
  
„Vom 6. September.“ Sie nahm seine Hand weg und schob den Saum ihres Pullovers runter. „Ich hab gesagt, es ist eine blöde Idee. Ich mache es nicht länger.“ Sie starrte an ihm vorbei gegen die Mauer. Er seufzte leise und dieses Seufzen klang fast wie ein Anzeichen dafür, dass er sie nun doch aufgeben würde. Solche Dinge machten ein Mädchen kompliziert und sie hielt ihn nicht für jemanden, der es kompliziert mochte.  
  
„Dir ist aber schon klar, dass ich jetzt jeden Tag mit dir reden werde, oder? Und wenn ich dir nur ein einziges Wort an den Kopf werfe.“ Es wunderte sie gar nicht so besonders, dass er so etwas sagte, denn er hatte bereits bewiesen, dass er viel reden konnte. Es wunderte sie bloß, dass sie ihm glaubte. Und er machte sie verlegen. Aber irgendwie war es auch nett, so nett, dass sie ihn ansehen musste. Er schien wirklich besorgt zu sein und das wollte sie nicht.  
  
„Du musst nicht auf mich aufpassen.“  
  
„Und wer passt auf dich auf, wenn du es nicht tust?“ Darauf gab es keine Antwort und das wusste er wahrscheinlich. Vollkommen unvermittelt nahm er ihre Hand und drückte einen Kuss auf ihren Handrücken. Sie zitterte. Das war romantisch. Das war fast noch schlimmer, als sich miteinander zu verabreden.  
  
„Ich brauche niemanden, der auf mich aufpasst.“  
  
„Jeder braucht jemanden, der auf einen aufpasst.“ Vielleicht stimmte das, aber vielleicht bildete sie sich auch nur ein, dass die Sachen, die er sagte, Sinn ergaben, weil seine Augen so blau waren und sie nicht wegsehen konnte.  
  
„Und wer passt auf dich auf?“  
  
„Daphne. Und meine Mum. Und manchmal sogar Draco.“ Wenn sie einen Schritt zurückgehen könnte, dann würde sie es tun. Draco Malfoy war für sie das Paradebeispiel eines schlechten Menschen. Eines selbstsüchtigen, kleingeistigen Menschen. „Er ist nicht unbedingt nett, aber er ist mein bester Freund.“  
  
„Weiß er, dass du hier bist?“ Darüber hatte sie sich noch gar keine Gedanken gemacht. Dabei war es gar nicht mal so unwahrscheinlich. Er hatte Freunde. War es nicht normal seinen Freunden zu erzählen, was man tat? War es nicht sogar unumgänglich so etwas zu erzählen? Wenn sie heute mit Ginny gesprochen hätte und Ginny sie nach den Bissspuren an ihrem Hals gefragt hätte, die ihre Haare gut, aber nicht vollständig verdeckten, hätte sie dann nicht etwas erzählt?  
  
„Nicht direkt.“  
  
„Nicht direkt?“  
  
„Er weiß, dass ich mich mit einem Mädchen treffe.“  
  
„Und da stellt er keine Nachfragen?“  
  
„Nein. Draco ist … im Moment sehr mit sich selbst beschäftigt. Außerdem denkt er sich vermutlich seinen Teil.“ Da sie Draco Malfoy auch nicht für einen Ausbund an Empathie hielt oder überhaupt für besonders clever, wusste sie nicht, was sie von dieser Behauptung halten sollte. „Theo und er haben mich in eine Besenkammer eingesperrt. Mit dir. Sie sind nicht blöd.“  
  
„Also ist das hier eigentlich gar kein Geheimnis.“ Drei Slytherins, die Luna alle nicht einschätzen konnte, wussten, dass sie sich mit einem anderen Slytherin, den sie eigentlich auch nicht einschätzen konnte, traf. Das klang nach allem anderen als nach einem Geheimnis. Sie schluckte unwillkürlich. Sie mochte ihren Ruf nicht besonders, aber sie hatte sich damit arrangiert. Sie wollte keine neuen, unschönen Zusätze.  
  
„Sie sind nicht blöd, aber sie sind auch nicht geschwätzig.“ Er musste sehen, dass sie sich nicht einmal beschwichtigt fühlte. „Du vertraust mir nicht, oder?“ Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Das ist schade.“ Er wollte es ändern, das spürte sie. Er war jemand, der immer alles ändern wollte, was ihm schlecht vorkam. Wahrscheinlich würde er irgendwann auch sie ändern wollen, wenn er merkte, dass es nicht das Drumherum war, dass das Bild verzerrte, sondern dass sie einfach verzerrt war.  
  
„Ja, ist es wohl.“  
  
„Wenn du mich lässt, versuche ich es zu ändern.“  
  
„Wenn ich dich lasse?“  
  
„Du hast gesagt, du willst nicht mit mir reden, aber wenn ich dir jeden Tag irgendwas über mich erzähle, nur eine Minute oder so, dann kannst du mir in hundert Jahren oder so vielleicht auch über den Weg trauen.“ Er lächelte. „Oder schon in fünfzig, wenn ich schnell spreche.“  
  
„Das klingt … okay.“ Ihre Hand hing noch immer in seiner fest und eigentlich sah das sogar ganz gut aus. „Aber trotzdem … können wir für heute vielleicht aufhören zu reden?“  
  
„Klar. Ich muss eigentlich sowieso noch ein paar Hausaufgaben machen…“  
  
„Ich meinte damit nicht, dass du gehen sollst.“ Sie lehnte sich gegen ihn und sein Oberkörper bebte lachend unter ihr. „Nur nicht immer so viel reden.“  
  
  


**8**

  
  
Tagelang passierte nichts, außer dass sie Blaise Zabini jeden Tag sah und er ihr Kleinigkeiten – er redete nie länger als 62 Sekunden, sie zählte mit, aber er trug keine Uhr – erzählte. Kleinigkeiten über seine Familie, seine Freunde, seine Lieblingsfächer, seinen Tag. Kleinigkeiten, die sie eigentlich gar nicht interessierten, die sie sich aber trotzdem merkte. Sie vergaß nichts. Eine Minute, das konnte man gar nicht vergessen. Er zwang sie nie dazu irgendetwas dazu zu sagen, aber sie konnte ihm ansehen, dass er sich freute, wenn sie es aus Versehen doch tat.  
  
Tagelang passierte nichts und dann passierte alles auf einmal. Sie kam mit Ginny aus dem Unterricht von Professor Flitwick und – das war noch nie, noch nie, noch nie passiert – auf dem Korridor standen die Sechstklässler aus Slytherin und Hufflepuff, von denen sich einige lautstark über ihre Stundenplanänderung beschwerten. Neben Blaise Zabini standen Daphne Greengrass, deren Hand irgendwie von Theodor Nott festgehalten wurde, Draco Malfoy, zwei Jungen, die ihres Wissens nach wirklich Quidditch spielten und ein Mädchen, dessen Namen Luna unfreiwillig gut kannte. Pansy Parkinson.  
  
Pansy war ein echtes Biest und diejenige, die dafür verantwortlich war, dass sie ein Großteil ihrer Mitschüler Loony nannte und nicht Luna. Ginny hakte sich blitzschnell bei ihr ein und zog sie ganz dicht an ihre Seite, damit Luna nicht einmal aus Versehen in Richtung der Slytherins trudeln konnte. Manchmal lief sie in Schlangenlinien und manchmal stolperte sie gegen jemanden und das war okay, aber heute wäre es nicht okay. Aber es war zu spät, Pansy hatte sie bereits bemerkt und sie bemerkte nicht die alarmierten Blicke ihrer Freunde, als sie aus der Gruppe heraustrat.  
  
„Was hast du denn da im Gesicht? Sollen das Radieschen sein? Habe ich einen Bauernmarkt verpasst, Loony?“ Unter ihren Fingernägeln klebten Reste von Blumenerde aus dem Unterricht von Professor Sprout und wenn Pansy sie und die braunen Ränder und die pinken Kugeln so ansah, dann fühlte sie sich ganz schrecklich.  
  
„Pansy.“ Pansys Augen weiteten sich, als sie die Stimme von Draco Malfoy hörte, der sie ganz offensichtlich maßregelte. „Das muss doch jetzt nicht sein.“ Er maßregelte sie wirklich. Luna hielt die Luft an und Ginny neben ihr schien auch nicht mehr zu atmen. Sie starrten beide das blonde Ekelpaket aus Slytherin an, dessen Spott nicht ihnen galt, sondern Pansy Parkinson, über deren Wangen sich hektische, rosafarbene Flecken ausbreiteten. Sie sagte überhaupt nichts mehr und neben ihrem rechten Ohr sah sie ein Zwinkern von Daphne Greengrass, das offensichtlich für sie bestimmt war. Luna schluckte, als Pansy sich wirklich umdrehte und nicht zurück zu ihren Freunden, sondern direkt in das Klassenzimmer stolzierte.  
  
Ginny zog sie weiter mit sich und sah sie fassungslos an. „Hat Malfoy gerade seine Freundin zurückgepfiffen? Für dich?!“  
  
„Sieht so aus.“  
  
„Krass.“ Ginny hielt ihren Arm immer noch fest und sah sie mit großen Augen an. „Okay … ich weiß, du hasst solche Fragen, aber was hast du mit Draco Malfoy zu tun?“  
  
„Gar nichts.“ Das war ja nun keine Lüge, sondern die absolute Wahrheit. Ginny kniff sie in den Unterarm. „Und wie kommst du darauf, dass ich solche Fragen hasse?“ Es stimmte natürlich, aber sie wollte Ginny nicht das Gefühl geben, dass sie Recht hatte.  
  
„Deine Antworten, Luna. Deine Antworten sind … jedes Mal aufs Neue nicht zufriedenstellend. Draco Malfoy tut etwas Untypisches und du könntest es mir erklären, tust es aber nicht.“  
  
„Ich kann dir nicht erklären, warum Draco Malfoy irgendetwas tut.“ Sie verstand nichts vom Seelenleben von Draco Malfoy. Alles, was sie anstellen konnte, waren Mutmaßungen. Spekulationen. Aber wozu? Um Ginny etwas zu geben, worüber sie nachdenken konnte?  
  
„Ich will dir nicht zu nahe treten, Luna.“ Aber. Aberaberaber. „Aber du hast Knutschflecken am Hals und auch wenn ich mir geschworen habe, zu warten bis du es mir von dir aus erzählst, halte ich es nicht länger aus. Mit wem triffst du dich? Und wieso kannst du es mir nicht sagen? Wir sind doch Freundinnen.“ Für Ginny war das Freundinnen-Argument wahrscheinlich das größte Argument. Für Luna nicht. Denn genau das war doch das Problem. Sie waren Freundinnen – wer wusste schon, ob sie Freundinnen blieben oder jemals Freundinnen geworden wären, wenn Luna immer alles erzählen würde? Vielleicht sähe dann alles ganz anders aus. Vielleicht sähe sie dann für Ginny ganz anders aus. „Ist es Malfoy? Oder einer von den Slytherins? Ich würde dich nicht verurteilen, Luna. Falls du das denkst.“  
  
„Es ist nicht Malfoy.“ Ginny atmete hörbar erleichtert aus und drückte Lunas Arm. Das Drücken sollte wohl irgendwie beruhigend sein, aber Luna fühlte sich davon zerquetscht und überhaupt engten sie Ginnys Worte ein. „Ich kann nicht darüber sprechen.“  
  
„Wieso nicht? Verbietet er es dir … oder sie?“ Einen Augenblick lang spielte sie mit dem Gedanken diese Möglichkeit, die Ginny ihr hier eröffnete, zu nutzen, aber sie wusste, dass es unfair wäre. Lügen waren unfair. Lügen waren keine Lösung. Anders als Schweigen. Schweigen sollte akzeptabler sein.  
  
Luna schüttelte den Kopf und dachte daran, dass Blaise Zabini nicht schweigen konnte, aber ihr eigenes Schweigen hinnahm. Es fiel ihm anscheinend schwer und sie war sich sicher, dass Ginny ihr erklären könnte, wieso es ihm schwerfiel. Ginny und Blaise waren sich gar nicht so unheimlich unähnlich, auch wenn sie einander höchstwahrscheinlich nicht leiden konnten.  
  
„Ach Luna… du machst mich wahnsinnig.“  
  
„Es tut mir leid.“  
  
„Würdest du nicken, wenn ich den richtigen Namen erraten würde?“  
  
„Würdest du deine Meinung für dich behalten?“  
  
„Ich würde es versuchen.“  
  
„Okay.“  
  
„Blaise Zabini.“  
  
Sie wollte nickten. Sie wollte es wirklich. Aber sie konnte nicht anders als Ginny anzustarren und zu hoffen, dass sie einen zweiten Namen sagen würde, aber das tat sie nicht. War ihr Starren etwa eine bessere Antwort als ein Nicken? Viel zu spät bemerkte sie, dass Ginnys Stimme sich gar nicht bei der letzten Silbe gehoben hatte. Sie hatte keine Frage gestellt. Sie hatte etwas festgestellt. Eine Diagnose gestellt.  
  
„Woher weißt du es?“  
  
„Weißt du noch, als ich vor ein paar Wochen behauptet habe, er würde dich anstarren? Er starrt dich tatsächlich an. Permanent. Es ist ein Wunder, dass es niemand bemerkt.“ Es kam ihr eher wie ein Wunder vor, dass gerade Ginny es bemerkt hatte. Ginny, die eigentlich immer so viel um die Ohren hatte, dass sie regelmäßig sagen musste, dass sie ihre beste Freundin war, anstatt wirklich ihre beste Freundin zu sein. Ginny, die eine schlechte Zuhörerin war, aber offenbar eine gute Beobachterin. „Ich hab mir gewünscht, dass du es mir sagst … aber ich bin nicht böse, weil du es nicht getan hast.“  
  
„Danke.“ Sie hätte es Ginny nicht verschweigen sollen, aber sie hatte es ja nicht einmal in ihr Tagebuch geschrieben. Seit Wochen berichtete sie minutiös von Kleinigkeiten, die ihr nichts bedeuteten. Ihr Tagebuch war nutzlos. Sie schaffte es nicht mal einer leeren Seiten zu vertrauen.  
  
„Malfoy weiß es also? Und verleiht dir … Immunität? Das ist schräg.“  
  
„Ich weiß wirklich nicht, was da eben passiert ist. Ich weiß nicht, was Malfoy weiß und ob er Pansy Parkinson deshalb zurückgehalten hat oder ob er ihr Benehmen ganz einfach blöd oder peinlich fand.“ Sie machte eine Pause. Es fühlte sich nicht verkehrt an ihre Gedanken laut auszusprechen. „Ich kenne Blaise Zabini eigentlich gar nicht.“ Ginnys Mundwinkel zuckten.  
  
„Dafür scheint er deinen Hals aber ganz ausführlich kennengelernt zu haben.“ Ginny kicherte. „Hey, du wirst ja richtig rot! Kein Grund sich zu schämen … ich mag ihn zwar verabscheuen, aber ich würde niemals leugnen, dass er hübsch ist.“ War er das?  
  
„Ginny? Kannst du mir was versprechen?“ Sie tat selten genug Dinge, die gut für sie waren. Das wusste sie. Und weil es sich gerade alles nicht so unangenehm anfühlte, sorgte sie vor. „Frag mich nach ihm, ja? Auch, wenn ich nicht darüber reden will. Irgendwie will ich es doch.“  
  
„Darauf kannst du dich verlassen. Ich will _alles_ wissen. Nur vielleicht nicht gerade jetzt, ich glaube es hat schon geklingelt, oder? Oh Gott, Snape wird uns umbringen.“ Das würde er nicht, aber Ginnys billige Alltagsdramatik stimmte sie fröhlicher, als sie es noch vor wenigen Minuten für möglich gehalten hatte.  
  
Heute Abend würde sie Blaise Zabini wiedersehen. Und vielleicht würde sie ihm heute etwas erzählen. Eine kleine Geschichte über Ginny Weasley, die vielleicht nicht wirklich ihre beste Freundin oder eine gute Freundin war, aber vielleicht ja doch.


	3. November

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Die Textzeilen sind dem Lied "Rings Of Saturn" von Nick Cave & The Bad Seeds entnommen.

**9**  
  
  
November  
  
 _And this is the moment, this is exactly what she is born to be  
This is what she is and this is what she does_

  
  
  
Am darauffolgenden Tag hatte Ginny einen großen Streit mit Dean gehabt. Luna hatte sie volle zwei Wochen nicht so richtig zu sehen bekommen und kaum mit ihr geredet, weil sie sich auch in ihren gemeinsamen Unterrichtsstunden darauf konzentrierte, nicht zu heulen. Obwohl sie sich gerade mit dem Gedanken angefreundet hatte, mit Ginny über Blaise Zabini sie zu reden, war sie dem Schicksal und Dean Thomas irgendwie dankbar dafür, dass Ginny abgelenkt war.  
  
Blaise hatte sie dann doch nicht erzählt, dass Ginny von dem, was zwischen ihnen war, wusste und alles blieb so wie es war. Niemals hätte sie gedacht, dass man mit jemandem so viel Zeit verbringen konnte, ohne jemals irgendetwas Bedeutsames zu sagen, aber es war möglich und es machte sie glücklich. Sie freute sich darauf Blaise zu sehen und sie gewöhnte sich an seine Nähe, an das Küssen und an die körperliche Nähe. Sie mochte den Stillstand. Er versuchte nie irgendetwas anderes als sie zu küssen, aber er hatte auch aufgehört sich dafür entschuldigen, dass sein Körper ihr andere Signale sendete. Außerdem prüfte er mit bestechender Regelmäßigkeit und ohne es zu kommentieren ihre Strichliste.  
  
Alles in allem war sie zufrieden mit diesem Stillstand und sie bemerkte erst, wie sehr sie sich auf Blaise Zabini verließ, als er am Halloweenabend nach dem Festmahl in der großen Halle nicht an ihrem Treffpunkt auftauchte. Sie war enttäuscht und das Schlimmste daran war, dass sie es nicht hatte kommen sehen. Natürlich würde er sie verletzen. Menschen verletzten einander ständig. Je näher man einander kam, umso gefährlicher wurde es. Und Blaise Zabini war ihr sehr nah gekommen, auch wenn er sie immer wieder „verschlossen“ nannte.  
  
Ihre Enttäuschung hielt sich bis zum nächsten Tag, einem Samstag, an dem sie ihr Bett nicht verlassen würde. Genau genommen wuchs die Enttäuschung sich zu einer echten Kränkung aus, dabei hatte er ihr nie irgendetwas versprochen. Es war ein stillschweigendes Abkommen gewesen, doch sie hätte es besser wissen müssen. Luna wusste, dass sie dazu neigte sich in ihrem Selbstmitleid zu verlieren und ihr Hang zur exzessiven Resignation war einer ihrer schlechteren Charakterzüge, aber sie konnte nichts dagegen tun, dass sich eine vertraute Trauer in ihr ausbreitete.  
  
Heute würde niemand mit ihr reden. Das nahm sie sich ganz fest vor. Sie würde in ihrem Bett liegen bleiben, die Vorhänge nicht öffnen und nur dann ins Badezimmer gehen, wenn niemand hier war. Sie würde nicht existieren. Einen wunderbaren Samstag lang.  
  
„Luna?“ Die schrille Stimme von Mariella Edgecombe riss sie aus ihrer gefestigten Ablehnung der Welt und als sie sich aufsetzte, war es bereit zu spät. Mariella, die vollständig angezogen und sehr stark geschminkt war, riss ihre Vorhänge auf und sah sie stirnrunzelnd an. „Bist du krank?“ Sie betrachtete Lunas Schlafanzug missbilligend.   
  
„Nein.“  
  
„Dann solltest du dich anziehen.“ Sie grinste und dieses Grinsen gefiel Luna überhaupt nicht. „Vor dem Gemeinschaftsraum steht ein Typ, der nach dir fragt. Ziemlich penetrant. Und ziemlich niedlich. Und verkatert.“   
  
„Kennst du seinen Namen?“  
  
„Ja … schon. Wieso – kommen etwa gleich zwei potenzielle Verehrer in Frage?“ Mariella kicherte und ehe es noch schlimmer wurde, stand Luna auf und zog sich entgegen ihrer Gewohnheit vor den Augen ihrer Mitschülerin um. Mariella verurteilte ihre Auswahl mit Blicken. „Gelb steht dir nicht. Das weißt du, oder?“  
  
„Sonnenfarben bringen Glück.“  
  
„Ich glaub zwar nicht, dass das Glückssache ist … aber was weiß ich denn schon von farbenblinden Slytherins?“ Das war definitiv ironisch gemeint, aber weil Mariella seit fünf Jahren in dem Glauben lebte, dass Luna nicht wusste, was Ironie war, ging sie nicht darauf ein, sondern ging mit ihrer Bürste zweimal lieblos durch ihre Haare und verließ ihren Schlafsaal.  
  
Blaise Zabini sah schlechter aus als sonst und dank Mariella konnte sie erkennen, dass er verkatert war. Wahrscheinlich hätte sie ohne diese ins Ohr gesetzten Worte behauptet, er sähe derangiert aus. Derangiert, aber nicht unglücklich. „Hey.“  
  
„Hey.“  
  
„Sorry wegen gestern. Ich wollte dich nicht versetzen. Ich hab total vergessen, dass der Start der Quidditchsaison gefeiert werden sollte … schon freitags, damit sonntags alle erholt sind und weil es sich sonntags nicht so gut feiern lässt. Draco hat mich beim Abendessen dran erinnert und danach ging es direkt los … und ich wusste nicht, wie ich dir absagen sollte.“ Er machte eine kleine Pause, aber nur eine sehr kleine, die er anscheinend wirklich brauchte, um Luft zu holen. „Dabei macht es wahrscheinlich gar keinen Unterschied. Jetzt hier zu stehen und deine Freundinnen nach dir zu scheuchen, ist vermutlich nicht viel dezenter, als wenn ich gestern zu deinem Tisch rübergegangen wäre … aber na ja, ich weiß nicht. Ich hab mir den ganzen Abend über gewünscht, du wärst da. Deswegen … hätte es was gebracht dich zu fragen oder nicht?“  
  
Wahrscheinlich nicht. Aber hatte sie nicht auch vergeblich eine halbe Stunde gehofft, dass er nur aufgehalten worden war und doch noch auftauchen würde? Hätte sie ihre Enttäuschung denn nicht gegen einen Abend in fragwürdiger Gesellschaft eingetauscht? Nein. Ein Abend unter Slytherins. Unter den Augen von Pansy Parkinson und ihren Freundinnen. Das war unrealistisch. Irreal.   
  
„Es ist noch ziemlich früh.“ Das war keine Antwort, aber er hatte sich daran gewöhnt, dass er häufiger keine Antwort bekam. Wenigstens deutete sie seine fehlenden bohrenden Nachfragen in diese Richtung.  
  
„Ich hab schlecht geschlafen … ich, okay wow, das klingt jetzt wahrscheinlich total daneben und übertrieben, aber ich bin unausgeschlafen und noch nicht ganz nüchtern … und trotzdem klingt das jetzt ein bisschen krass, aber du hast mir gestern echt gefehlt. Und ich will nicht, dass du mir fehlst. Entweder du bist da oder du fehlst mir nicht. Aber dieses Zwischending … ich mag das nicht. Ich mag dich und ich will dich nicht drängen und alles, aber ich will eigentlich gar nicht, dass es so läuft.“ Seine Augen hatten einen leicht irren Stich und sie fragte sich, ob er dasselbe sagen würde, wenn er gut geschlafen hätte. Sie setzte ihm zu. Sie oder es war ein Butterbier zu viel gewesen. Sie wusste nicht, ob sie die Verantwortung für seinen Zustand trug oder ob es ihm gerade nur so vorkam. „Sorry. Das war zu viel … ich hätte nicht herkommen sollen.“  
  
„Ich mag dich auch.“ Das hatte sie noch nie gesagt, aber eigentlich hatte sie angenommen, dass sein Ego groß genug war, um ihre Schweigsamkeit zu kompensieren. Sie küsste ihn. Mit Freuden. Ständig. Das hätte ihm doch reichen müssen. „Wirklich. Aber ich war noch nie in so einer Situation und ich bin in den meisten Situationen, die mit Menschen zu tun haben, schlecht. Ich glaube nicht, dass ich eine gute Freundin wäre und ich glaube auch nicht, dass es schön wäre, wenn ich bei solchen Partys dabei wäre.“   
  
„Du glaubst das, aber du weißt es doch gar nicht.“  
  
„Aber ich weiß, dass wir nicht zusammenpassen.“  
  
„Auf einen Versuch lässt du es wohl nicht ankommen?“ Er sah verzweifelt aus und in diesem Augenblick hasste sie sich selbst. Warum konnte sie nicht anders sein? Warum konnte sie nicht aus ihrer Haut heraus, sich mit ihm verabreden und glücklich sein? Warum war sie so abweisend, obwohl sie ihn doch eigentlich mochte. Sie war sich sicher, dass sie ihn mochte. Sonst wäre es doch nie so weit gekommen, oder? „Wir könnten nächstes Wochenende nach Hogsmeade gehen. Zusammen.“ Wie ein letzter Versuch klang das.  
  
„Okay.“ Seine Augen kamen ihr doppelt so groß vor. Ihr eigenes Einverständnis lag ihr bereits schwer im Magen, aber sie nahm es nicht zurück. Sie wollte nicht mit ihm nach Hogsmeade gehen, aber sie wollte ihn auch nicht enttäuschen.   
  
  


**10**

  
  
Der Start der Quidditch-Saison, die ersten Probe-ZAG-Aufgaben und ein Berg von Hausaufgaben füllten eine Woche, die in einem anderen Leben sieben Tage lang gewesen wäre, die Luna in Wirklichkeit aber viel kürzer vorkam. Sie schloss sieben Mal ihre Augen und wachte sieben Mal auf und irgendwie verging die Zeit, ohne dass sie Ginny zu fassen bekam oder Blaise sie zu fassen bekäme.   
  
Es fühlte sich komisch an, als sie sich am Samstagmorgen trotzdem für einen langen Spaziergang nach Hogsmeade anzog und in der Eingangshalle ein wenig abseits von den pilgernden Massen stand und auf ihn wartete. Ginny und Dean verließen das Schloss innig diskutierend, sodass sie Luna, die nicht von ihnen gesehen werden wollte, nicht bemerkten. Wahrscheinlich bemerkte sie fast niemand, zumindest fragte sie niemand, worauf sie wartete und es sprach sie niemand an. Vielleicht sah sie auch aus wie jemand, der zu nervös war, um winken zu können.  
  
Luna würde nie erfahren, was die Leute dachten, die an ihr vorbeigingen. Fiel irgendjemandem auf, dass sie ihre Haare ordentlicher als sonst gekämmt hatte? Bemerkte jemand, dass das Blau ihrer Strumpfhose zu ihren Ohrringen passte? Ihre Gedanken überschlugen sich und sie war heilfroh, als sie Blaise endlich sah, der sich von Daphne Greengrass verabschiedete, die mit einer Freundin zusammen die Eingangshalle durchquerte. Daphne warf ihr ein kurzes, unscheinbares Lächeln zu und war dann aus ihrem Sichtfeld verschwunden.  
  
Blaise lächelte auch und es war erstaunlich leicht das Lächeln zu erwidern und zuzulassen, dass er ihre Hand in seine nahm. Es war nicht unangenehm, aber sie wollte das Schloss nicht mit ihm verlassen. Sie wollte kein erstes Date.   
  
„Du willst nicht, oder?“ Wenn er das aus ihrem Lächeln, das allmählich anstrengend wurde, rausholen konnte, dann kannte er sie verdammt nochmal viel zu gut. Er zog seine Hand zurück, aber sie krallte ihre Fingernägel in seinen Handrücken, sodass er keine Chance hatte gekränkt zu sein und Abstand zwischen sie zu bringen.  
  
„Nicht wirklich.“  
  
„Hätte ich mir denken können.“ Noch immer klang er nicht zu hundert Prozent beleidigt und sie staunte darüber, wie schwer es war, Blaise Zabini in die Flucht zu schlagen.  
  
„Aber wir könnten hier bleiben. Zusammen.“ Der Gedanke platzte aus ihr heraus, ehe sie ihn zu Ende gedacht hatte. „In deinem Schlafsaal ist heute niemand, oder?“ Er nickte und sie bildete sich ein, dass er ein bisschen blass wurde. „Das soll jetzt gar nichts heißen. Ich dachte bloß, es wäre eine nette Abwechslung zu einem Geheimgang.“ Sie sagte das, aber sie wusste, dass sie log. Es hieß etwas. Es bedeutete etwas. „Oder bist du jetzt sauer?“  
  
„Ich bin nicht … sauer.“ Enttäuscht. Aufgeregt. Luna hatte gewusst, dass sauer das falsche Wort war, aber sie hatte auch nicht die Muße gehabt länger nach einer besseren Formulierung, einer treffenderen Frage, zu suchen. Ihre Hand hielt seine immer noch fest. „Ich verstehe dich nur nicht.“  
  
Wenn sie eine einfache, verständliche Erklärung für ihr Verhalten gehabt hätte, dann hätte sie etwas sagen können, aber so hatte sie keine Wahl, als zu schweigen und ihnen beiden einzugestehen, dass sie sich selbst zu kompliziert war. Oder es gerne kompliziert hatte. Das konnte sie auch nicht ausschließen.  
  
„Also? Du kannst auch gehen, wenn du nach Hogsmeade willst.“  
  
„Es geht nicht um Hogsmeade.“ Blaise seufzte, aber er wählte einen Umweg in Richtung der Kerker, sodass sie nicht gegen den Strom von Nachzüglern laufen mussten. Sie hatte seine Hand immer noch nicht losgelassen und sie überlegte, was sie sagen konnte, um die Situation weniger komisch zu machen.  
  
„Ginny weiß es übrigens.“ Damit überraschte sie ihn, aber es schien ihn nicht aus dem Takt zu bringen. Er blieb vor einer Wendeltreppe stehen und ließ ihr den Vortritt. Langsam setzte sie einen Fuß vor den anderen in Richtung der Dunkelheit.  
  
„Du hast es ihr erzählt?“  
  
„Mehr oder weniger. Eigentlich hat sie es erraten. Ich bin auch keine gute Lügnerin. Mariella weiß es auch. Und Mariella ist nicht einmal meine Freundin.“ Sondern einfach nur ein Mensch, der Nacht für Nacht im selben Zimmer schlief wie sie. „Es ist also kein Geheimnis. Reicht das nicht?“ Es reichte nicht. Das wusste sie.   
  
Ausnahmsweise war Blaise Zabini derjenige, der nichts sagte und sie ertrug sein Schweigen kaum. Wie hielt er ihre stummen Antworten aus? Am liebsten hätte sie sich umgedreht, ihn geschüttelt und ihn dazu gezwungen, ihr eine vernünftige Antwort zu geben. Es war paradox, aber sie hatte das Gefühl, sie könnte ihren Mund nicht länger halten.  
  
„Ich mag dich. Reicht das nicht?“   
  
„Keine Ahnung, ob das reicht.“  
  
Nun klang er doch ein bisschen sauer und wenn sie nicht am Ende der Treppe angekommen und vollkommen ratlos gewesen wäre, dann hätte sie vermutlich angefangen sich mit ihm zu streiten, auch wenn sie nicht gerne stritt. Aber so drehte sie sich zu ihm um. Es war so düster, das sie sein Gesicht kaum erkennen konnte.  
  
„Blaise? Wo sind wir? Ich kann … nichts sehen.“ Nichts war übertrieben, aber sie sah nichts, was ein Anhaltspunkt für ihren Standort gewesen wäre. Diesen Korridor hatte sie noch nie betreten und sie war froh, als er ihre Hand nahm und sie in eine bestimmte Richtung dirigierte.  
  
„Hinter uns sind die alten Verliese.“ Ihr wurde unwillkürlich ein bisschen kälter und sie fröstelte. Sie konnte ihn beinahe schmunzeln hören. „Absolut gespensterfrei.“  
  
„Ich hab kein Problem mit Gespenstern.“  
  
„Aber mit Spinnen? Und Schlangen?“  
  
„Eher.“ Sie hatte eine ausgewachsene Schlangenphobie, aber es kam ihr ironisch vor, es ihm zu erzählen, deshalb erkundigte sie sich nur nach etwas, das ihr schon länger Sorgen machte. „Es gibt doch keine echten Schlangen in eurem Gemeinschaftsraum, oder?“  
  
„Keine Reptilien.“ Das war ein Trost, aber alleine die Vorstellung von Zischeln und Fauchen begrüßt zu werden, hatte genügt, um ihr Herz schneller schlagen zu lassen. „Hast du Angst?“  
  
„Ja.“ Das war vielleicht eine der Sachen, die sie ihm erzählt hätte, wenn sie 62 Sekunden füllen müsste, aber vielleicht hätte sie auch von anderen Dingen gesprochen. Er blieb abrupt stehen und sie bemerkte das dezente Porträt erst, als er mit dem Bildnis sprach. Der abgebildete Mann ähnelte dem blutigen Baron dermaßen, sodass man davon ausgehen konnte, dass es er selbst oder ein Verwandter war, der zu Lebzeiten in einem vorteilhaften Licht gemalt worden war.  
  
„Mr. Zabini, haben Sie denn gar keinen Anstand?“ Eine unerwartet hohe Stimme überraschte sie unangenehm und sie konnte nicht anders, als den Mann im Bilderrahmen anzustarren. Blaise blieb gelassen.   
  
„Das ist Luna Lovegood.“  
  
„Na, das war doch gar nicht so schwer.“ Das Porträt verschwand und mit ihm ein Teil der Mauer, sodass ein Durchgang frei wurde. Luna starrte Blaise Zabini an, der sie in Richtung von grünem Teppich und großen Ohrensesseln schob.  
  
„Der Baron mag es nicht, wenn Fremde ihm nicht vorstellig werden. Er weiß gerne sehr genau Bescheid, wer sich in „seinen“ Räumlichkeiten befindet.“ Der Rabe der Ravenclaws war weniger tolerant. Sie erinnerte sich an einen Versuch von Ginny, seine Fragen zu beantworten. Sie war kläglich gescheitert.  
  
Neugierig sah sie sich in dem hell erleuchteten, beinahe leeren Raum um. In den Kaminen brannte blaues Feuer und es roch nach Meer. An den Wänden waren ineinander verschlungene, schlangenartige Muster abgebildet, aber trotzdem war es ein Ort, an dem man sich wohlfühlen konnte. Wenn sie nicht von einem kleinen, dunkelhaarigen Mädchen angestarrt worden wäre, das in einem der Sessel saß und von ihrem Buch aufschaute.   
  
Luna hatte das Mädchen noch nie gesehen, aber das schien nicht auf Gegenseitigkeit zu beruhen. Wenigstens kniff sie die Augen zusammen, als würde sie sehr genau wissen, wer Luna war. Sie sagte nichts und blättere demonstrativ eine Seite um, als Blaise sie in Richtung einer weiteren Wendeltreppe schob. „Wer war das?“  
  
„Astoria Greengrass.“ Seine Stimme klang ein bisschen belegt und sie begriff, dass er nicht unbedingt begeistert davon war, mit ihr gesehen worden zu sein. Von einer weiteren Cousine. „Sie hat ein Hogsmeade-Verbot, weil sie einer ihrer Klassenkameradinnen übel mitgespielt hat. Sie ist erst dreizehn, aber ein ziemliches Biest. Ich meide sie normalerweise.“  
  
Luna hatte Fragen, aber sie vergaß ihre Fragen, als sie bemerkte, dass sie in einem Schlafsaal stand. Es war nicht besonders ordentlich, zwei der fünf Betten waren nicht gemacht und auf dem Boden lagen Kleidungsstücke und Schulbücher verteilt. Es gab kein Fenster, aber ein bewegliches Wandbild, das den See und die Ländereien zeigte. Die Luft kam ihr frisch vor. Es war ein irrealer Ort und sie konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass man hier wohnen konnte, aber vermutlich gewöhnte man sich an die eigenartigen Umstände. Blaise stand hinter ihr und schlang einen Arm um sie. Die Geste kam ihr ratlos und nicht zielführend vor.  
  
„Welches Bett ist deins?“  
  
„Das da am Fenster.“ Mit „Fenster“ meinte er das irritierende Wandgemälde. Seine Hand lag immer noch unschlüssig auf ihrer Hüfte. „Warum bist du hier?“  
  
„Darf ich?“ Sie nickte in Richtung des Bettes, dessen Vorhänge halb offen waren und das ordentlich gemacht war. Sie wartete seine Antwort nicht ab. Er würde sie schon aufhalten, wenn er es nicht ertragen konnte, dass sie seine Ordnung zerstörte. Aus der Nähe erschien ihr das Wandbild noch seltsamer und sie schwankte kurz, ehe sie sich auf das Bett setzte, ihre Schuhe abstreifte und ihre Knie anzog. Blaise war ihr nachgegangen, zögerte aber sein eigenes Bett zu benutzen. Sie rutschte bis an die Wand zurück, sodass er genug Platz hatte. „Entschuldige, ich will nicht, dass das hier komisch ist. Ich finde es eigentlich ganz schön, dass wir mal in einem richtigen Raum sind.“ Auch wenn es ein Raum ohne Fenster war.  
  
„Eigentlich ganz schön … wow. Du schaffst mich.“ Nun ließ er sich doch neben sie fallen, zog seine Schuhe aus und streckte sich neben ihr aus. Sie legte ihre Beine übereinander und überlegte, ob sie ihn wohl wirklich schaffte oder ob es nicht doch eigentlich umgekehrt war. War er denn nicht eigentlich zu viel für sie? „Erzähl mir irgendwas über dich. Irgendwas. Egal was.“  
  
„Eine Minute?“  
  
„Zehn Sekunden, zehn Minuten, mir egal, aber sag irgendwas.“ Sie dachte an ihre Angst vor Schlangen, aber diese Ängste kamen ihr mit einem Mal belanglos vor und sie hatte das Bedürfnis, irgendetwas zu sagen, das bedeutsam war. Sie wollte, dass dieser Tag bedeutsam war. Es war immerhin ein Tag, an den sie sich immer hätten erinnern können, weil es ihre erste, richtige Verabredung war. Es konnte nicht nur der Tag bleiben, an dem sie zusammen auf seinem Bett gesessen und geschwiegen hatten.  
  
„Ich mag Pudding. Vanille ist mir lieber als Schokolade. Ich bin allergisch gegen Erdbeeren, aber das ist in Ordnung, weil ich Erdbeeren sowieso nicht so gerne mag. Mein Vater züchtet Lenkpflaumen in unserem Garten, aber sonst nichts. Meine Mutter hatte einen grünen Daumen und ein Händchen für Zaubertränke. Allerdings hat sie sich einmal verrechnet und eines ihrer Experimente ist schief gegangen. Im großen Stil. Ich glaube, sie hat sich mit Absicht verrechnet, aber mein Vater spricht nicht gerne darüber. Er staubt die Fotos nicht ab, auf denen sie auch zu sehen ist. Er macht auch keine neuen Fotos mehr. Es gibt kein Bild von mir, auf dem ich älter als 12 bin. Manchmal wäre ich gerne wieder 12.“ Sie machte eine kurze Pause und beobachtete seine Gesichtszüge, die ihr versteinert vorkamen. „Zu viel?“  
  
„Nein. Also ist deine Mutter … tot?“  
  
„Ja. Ich finde es gar nicht so tragisch, weil wir uns sowieso meistens gestritten haben, aber ihr Tod hat meinen Vater kompliziert gemacht. Und ungesellig. Und mich vielleicht auch. Meine Mutter war immer gut darin mit Menschen zu plaudern und sie konnte jedem das Gefühl geben, dass er der wichtigste Mensch auf der ganzen Welt ist. Aber sie konnte auch erreichen, dass man sich ganz schrecklich vorkam, wenn sie aus irgendeinem Grund böse auf einen war. Ich hab mich oft furchtbar wegen ihr gefühlt. Und ich hab mich immer gewundert, warum sie meinen Vater geheiratet hat. Er ist viel älter als sie. Und ihre Familie war relativ wohlhabend.“  
  
„Das klingt schwierig.“ Er hatte ihr bereits Kleinigkeiten von seiner Mutter erzählt und in Verbindung mit dem, was man in der „Hexenwoche“ lesen konnte, hatte sie ein stimmiges Gesamtbild einer boshaften Frau. Manches Mal hatte sie gedacht, dass ihre Mütter sich ähnelten, auch wenn ihre eigene Mutter weniger schön und weniger lebensfroh gewesen war.   
  
„Ich rede nicht oft darüber, aber es ist eigentlich sehr leicht zu erklären.“ Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Meine Eltern sind seltsame Menschen, die nicht gut füreinander waren und ohne einander vermutlich noch schlechter dran gewesen wären. Ich stehe meinem Vater nicht so nah, aber ich kann ihn gut leiden. Er überrascht mich immer wieder.“  
  
„Und du magst Überraschungen?“  
  
„Manchmal.“ Sie lachte plötzlich und damit hatte anscheinend weder er, noch sie selbst gerechnet. „Ich war überrascht, als ich in einer Besenkammer eingesperrt war, aber besonders erfreut war ich nicht.“   
  
„Es war auch nicht die feine, englische Art.“ Ihr Lachen hatte ihn ein bisschen angesteckt und er kam ihr zum ersten Mal an diesem Tag nicht angespannt war. Sie nutzte den Anflug von Entspannung und legte sich neben ihn. Es fühlte sich gut an, sich an ihn zu kuscheln und seinen Körper neben ihrem zu spüren. Er zuckte zusammen, als sie eine Hand auf seinem Bauch ablegte.   
  
Er ließ zu, dass sie ihn küsste und erwiderte den Kuss. Sie hatte geahnt, dass es sich anders anfühlen würde ihn zu küssen, wenn sie auf einem Bett lagen, aber es fühlte sich nicht verheerend oder verboten an. Wenigstens fühlte es sich für sie nicht so an, während er mit sich zu hadern schien und ihre Schulter berührte, als wollte er sie von sich wegschieben.  
  
Letzten Endes schob er sie nicht weg, sondern ließ zu, dass sie näher zu ihm rutschte, bis sie schließlich halb auf ihm drauf lag. Sie merkte, dass er irgendetwas sagen wollte oder sagen musste, um sich nicht eigenartig zu fühlen, deshalb ließ sie seinen Mund in Ruhe und küsste stattdessen seinen Hals.   
  
„Ich weiß nicht, ob dir das klar ist, aber ich bin so kurz davor die Fassung zu verlieren.“   
  
„Wie kurz?“ Sie wanderte mit ihren Lippen wieder in Richtung seines Gesichts. Sie wusste nicht, wann sie so mutig geworden war, aber es war nichts Besonderes mehr ihn einfach nur zu küssen und auf einmal wollte sie etwas Besonderes.   
  
„Luna … willst du das wirklich?“ Seine Unentschlossenheit ehrte ihn irgendwie, denn sie war sich sicher, dass die meisten anderen Jungen an seiner Stelle nicht noch einmal nachgefragt hatten. Aber Blaise Zabini war nicht wie die meisten. Das hatte sie mittlerweile kapiert und sie wusste es zu schätzen, auch wenn es sie in diesem Moment nervte. Es wäre weniger peinlich, wenn er nicht alles hinterfragen würde.  
  
„Willst du nicht?“ Langsam bewegte sie ihre Hand in Richtung seines Gürtels und stellte fest, dass seine Atmung ein bisschen schneller wurde. Es überraschte sie nicht zu spüren, dass er erregt war, aber es war etwas anderes, es bewusst wahrzunehmen und nicht einfach nur hinzunehmen. Er stöhnte leise, als sie sich enger an ihn schmiegte und ihre Hand vorsichtig über die Beule in seiner Hose gleiten ließ.  
  
Mit einem Mal kam Leben in ihn und jetzt war er es, der sie küsste und seine Küsse waren so drängend, dass ihr die Luft wegblieb. Sie fand sich unter ihm wieder und seine Hände waren geschickter und schneller als ihre. Er schaffte es ihr ihren Rock, ihre Strumpfhose und ihre Unterwäsche auszuziehen, ohne den Kuss zu unterbrechen. Als sie plötzlich seine Finger zwischen ihren Beinen und seine Zähne an ihrem Hals spürte, hörte sie sich selbst keuchen.   
  
Er hörte nicht auf sie zu streicheln, ließ aber von ihrem Hals ab, als sie ihren Pullover und den Rest ihrer Kleidung abstreifte. Seine Hand blieb auf ihrem Oberschenkel liegen und sein Blick glitt beinahe andächtig über ihren Oberkörper. Sie war erleichtert, als er seinen eigenen Pullover auszog, denn es war ein komisches Gefühl, dass sie nichts mehr trug, während er noch immer vollständig angezogen war. Seine Hose ließ er an und ihr schwante, dass er sich ein weiteres Mal vergewissern würde, dass sie das hier wirklich wollte. Aber sie wollte und sie war beinahe zufrieden, als er sich wieder über sie beugte und wieder anfing sie zu berühren.  
  
Es machte sie beinahe verlegen, als sein Mund zu ihren Brüsten wanderte und ihr war nach Lachen zumute, weil er behauptet hatte, die Fassung zu verlieren. Um ihre eigene „Fassung“ war es längst geschehen. Sie war ein kleines bisschen enttäuscht, als er sie schließlich wieder auf den Mund küsste und seine Hände verschwanden, aber sie konnte hören, dass er seine Hose auszog und sie spürte eine fremde, überwältigende Ungeduld.  
  
Sie drückte sich eng an ihn und schlang ihre Arme um ihn. Trotzdem schaffte er es, eine kleine Lücke zwischen ihnen beizubehalten. „Wenn ich dir irgendwie wehtue oder irgendwas falsch mache, dann sag es, ja?“ Er nuschelte oder es klang für sie nach Nuscheln. In ihren Ohren rauschte es, aber sie nickte und küsste ihn.  
  
Er erwiderte den Kuss unkonzentriert und sie öffnete ihre Beine ein Stück. Ihr Herz blieb kurz stehen, als er langsam in sie eindrang, nur um dann doppelt so schnell zu schlagen wie sonst. Sie zerbiss seine Lippe, aber das war ihr egal. Alles außer dem Gefühl zerrissen und gleichzeitig ausgefüllt zu sein, war zweitrangig. Es tat nicht wirklich weh, aber es war ein so eigenartiges Gefühl, wie man es sonst nur kannte, wenn man sich aus Versehen verletzte. Man rechnete nicht damit, einen Ast ins Gesicht zu bekommen oder von einem Stein getroffen zu werden. Und es war genauso unerwartet einen anderen Menschen in sich zu spüren. Genauso unerwartet, aber schöner.  
  
Seine Bewegungen waren vorsichtig und sorgfältig. Sorgfalt. Sie hätte Sorgfalt und Sex niemals miteinander verbunden, aber sie hatte das Gefühl, dass er sich Mühe gab. Sein Kuss war perfekter und weicher als sonst, seine Hände waren rauer und wärmer als an anderen Tagen und sie zitterte nicht vor Aufregung, sondern weil es anders nicht auszuhalten war.  
  
In dem Moment, in dem es schöner nicht mehr werden konnte und sie glaubte, den Verstand zu verlieren, war es vorbei. Der Kuss war nur noch weich, aber nicht mehr drängend und seine Finger, die über ihre Haut strichen, kamen ihr beruhigend vor.  
  
Es war der perfekte Stillstand und das Universum hielt die Luft an. Die Sterne vor ihren Augen zwinkerten ihr zu und sie war froh, dass er nichts sagte, ehe er sich von ihr löste. Vielleicht spürte er auch, dass dieser Tag etwas Besonderes war. Vielleicht wusste er genau wie sie, das Worte manchmal auch etwas kaputt machen konnten, was heil geblieben wäre, wenn man nichts dazu gesagt hätte.  
  
  


**11**

  
  
Natürlich schwiegen sie nicht bis in alle Ewigkeit, aber sie hätte auch nicht sagen können, ob es Minuten oder Stunden waren, die sie nebeneinanderlagen und nichts sagten. Blaise hatte seinen Arm um sie geschlungen und seine Fingerspitzen lagen direkt neben ihrer Strichliste. Es störte sie nicht, obwohl sie sich bisher immer unwohl gefühlt hatte, wenn er diese Stelle berührt oder betrachtet hatte.   
  
Irgendwann setzte sie sich auf und zog ihre Unterwäsche und ihren Pullover wieder an, weil ihr kalt war. Er hatte seine Hose geschlossen, aber sein Pullover lag irgendwo auf dem Boden und sie genoss es ihr Gesicht an seine Schulter zu schmiegen. Seine Haut war warm und sie wartete insgeheim immer noch darauf, dass sie einen hysterischen Anfall bekommen würde, aber nichts passierte. Bis er plötzlich neben ihr den Atem anhielt.  
  
„Wir haben keinen Verhütungszauber benutzt.“ Er klang so beschämt, dass sie es bereute, ihm vorher nicht Bescheid gesagt zu haben, dass er sich keine Sorgen machen musste. Sie wollte nicht, dass ihm irgendetwas leidtat.  
  
„Mein Vater zwingt mich seit dem dritten Schuljahr einen Trank einzunehmen.“ Sie fand, dass das komisch klang und so, als würde ihr eigener Vater sie für frühreif halten, was sie ihrer Meinung nach nicht war. „Er wusste, dass das Trimagische Turnier ansteht und er hat enorme Vorurteile gegen Durmstrangs … er war besorgt. Und er hat darauf bestanden, dass ich den Trank weiter nehme, damit uns eine potenziell unangenehme Unterhaltung erspart bleibt.“  
  
„Das ist … sehr pragmatisch. Und liberal.“ Zwei Worte, die ihren Vater perfekt beschrieben. Einmal mehr dachte sie, dass ihr Vater Blaise Zabini nicht allzu übel finden würde, wenn er ihn kennenlernen würde. Vielleicht würde er ihn nicht unbedingt großartig finden, aber möglicherweise doch, möglicherweise würde er sogar recht viel von ihm halten. Ausgeschlossen war es nicht. „Ich kann immer noch nicht glauben, dass das gerade wirklich passiert ist.“  
  
„War ich so unglaubwürdig?“ Sie wollte nicht, dass er sich solche verdrehten Gedanken machte. Sie wollte seine Worte verdrehen und ihn zum Lachen bringen. Das funktionierte. Er lachte wirklich und drückte sie kurz an sich.  
  
„Das wollte ich damit nicht sagen.“ Und das wusste er, aber er ließ es ihr durchgehen. „Ich hatte mir den Tag nur ganz anders vorgestellt.“   
  
„Mehr rosaroter Kakao?“  
  
„Ich war ein einziges Mal bei Madam Puddifoot und werde das nicht wiederholen. Nicht mal für dich.“ Luna war noch nie dort gewesen, aber Mariella hatte ausführlich über die Speisekarte und die Inneneinrichtung berichtet. Meistens besuchte sie Aberforth im „Eberkopf“, aber zusammen mit Ginny war sie in den „Drei Besen“ und im „Honigtopf“ gewesen.   
  
„Mit wem warst du dort?“ Sie konnte die Antwort vertragen. Ganz bestimmt konnte sie das.  
  
„Mit Daphne.“ Er zog eine Grimasse. „Sie dachte, es wäre dort gemütlich, aber es war einfach nur sehr komisch, weil die Bedienung uns in einem Fort versichert hat, was für ein „niedliches Pärchen“ wir wären. Sie hat sogar eine Kerze angezündet. Im Juni. Am helllichten Tag.“  
  
„Magst du keine Kerzen?“ Eigentlich fand sie nicht, dass sie kritisch klang, aber für ihn schien es anders zu klingen. Wahrscheinlich stellte sie ihm zu selten solche Fragen, sodass er alarmiert war.  
  
„Wolltest du Kerzen oder so was?“   
  
„Nein, aber ich finde Kerzen an sich jetzt nicht so furchtbar, dass … sag mal funktioniert dieses … diese Wand da wirklich wie ein Fenster?“ Nur aus dem Augenwinkel hatte sie die Bewegungen wahrgenommen, doch jetzt setzte sie sich ein Stück auf und sah kleine, bunt angezogene Gestalten durch die Ländereien wandern. Blaise setzte sich ebenfalls auf und schien noch mehr zu erkennen als sie.  
  
„Sieht so aus, als würden die Ersten zurückkommen.“  
  
„Dann sollte ich besser gehen.“ Wenn sie nicht alles täusche, dann gehörten die hellblonden Haare und der dunkle Mantel zu Draco Malfoy, der schneller als die meisten seiner Mitschüler ging und ein Mädchen in einem rosafarbenen Mantel abhängte, das Pansy Parkinson sein könnte.   
  
Sie stand auf und zog den Rest ihrer Kleidung wieder an. Blaise tat es ihr nach und hatte für ihr Stirnrunzeln nur ein Augenrollen übrig. „Der blutige Baron wird sehr ungehalten sein, wenn ich dich alleine „rausschleichen“ lasse. Das passt nicht in sein Weltbild … und in meins ehrlich gesagt auch nicht.“  
  
„Okay.“  
  
Luna hatte gar nichts gegen seine Begleitung und als sie Severus Snape den Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins betreten sah, war sie heilfroh, dass sie nicht alleine war. Sie blieb wie angewurzelt stehen und ihr wurde augenblicklich ein bisschen schlecht, als Snape sich an sie wandte.   
  
„Mr. Zabini, Miss Lovegood. Ich möchte Sie in meinem Büro sprechen. Sofort.“ Sie folgten ihm. Wortlos. Snape schleppte sie nicht bis in sein Büro, sondern blieb direkt in dem Korridor, der ihr nun noch finsterer erschien, neben dem Porträt des Barons stehen. Er ersparte ihnen eine öffentliche Szene, aber sonst nichts. „Mr. Zabini, es ist Ihnen nicht gestattet Schüler fremder Häuser in den Schlafbereich Ihres Jahrgangs einzulassen. Außerdem ist es sehr unschicklich, sich für einen Ausflug nach Hogsmeade anzumelden und diese Anmeldung verfallen zu lassen.“ Sie rechnete mit dem Abzug von zahllosen Hauspunkten, aber Snape beobachtete sie nur sehr genau. Sie schwitzte. Es war gar nicht schön von Severus Snape so angesehen zu werden. „Für Ihr Fehlverhalten werden Sie beide zwei Wochen nachsitzen. Bei mir. Ich erwarte sie um Punkt 7 in meinem Büro. In Ihren Schuluniformen. Mit Schutzhandschuhen.“  
  
Es war eine verhältnismäßig hohe Strafe für ein unausgesprochenes Vergehen, aber trotzdem schien Blaise erleichtert zu sein. Sein Hauslehrer verschwand in der Dunkelheit und er atmete auf.   
  
„Mit Schutzhandschuhen. Das klingt unangenehm.“  
  
„Es ist Snape … er hat Draco und Pansy mal eine Woche Nachsitzen aufgebrummt, weil sie in seinem Unterricht Händchen gehalten haben.“ Und da munkelte man, dass Draco Malfoy eine bevorzugte Behandlung erfuhr.   
  
„Tja … ich schätze, dann sehen wir uns heute Abend.“  
  
„Scheint so.“ Er lächelte und anscheinend war er sich sicher genug, um sie zum Abschied zu küssen. Aus den verwinkelten Gängen hörte man das Echo von matschigen Schritten und raschelnden Jacken und sie lächelte ebenfalls, als er sich von ihr löste.   
  
  


**12**

  
  
Beim Abendessen suchte Ginny ihre Nähe und Luna hätte es nicht für möglich gehalten, dass sie in der Lage dazu sein würde, eine neutrale Miene zu machen und sich geduldig Ginnys Erzählungen über einen allem Anschein nach wunderbaren Tag mit Dean Thomas anzuhören. Aber sie war dazu in der Lage.   
  
„Wollen wir gleich noch spazieren gehen? Ich hab das Gefühl, wir haben uns schon wieder ewig nicht gesehen.“ Ginny hatte einen Keks im Mund und redete sehr schnell, aber sie meinte es ernst. Zwischen Quidditch, kurzen Abstechern in den Kobold-Stein-Club, ZAG-Probeaufgaben und Dean Thomas blieb wirklich nicht viel Zeit. Luna konnte das verstehen. Auch wenn sie selbst keine Hobbys hatte, wenn man Blaise Zabini ausklammerte.   
  
„Ich kann nicht.“ Der Einfachheit halber nahm sie sich ebenfalls einen Keks und kaute ihn bedächtig. Im Inneren waren Pistazien und der Geschmack verwirrte sie für einen kurzen Augenblick, sodass Ginny fast die Gelegenheit gehabt hätte, eine Frage zu stellen – oder das Thema zu wechseln. Aber nur fast. „Ich muss nachsitzen.“ Sie hatte sich vorgenommen mehr zu reden. Weniger schweigsam zu sein.  
  
„Schon wieder?“ Ginnys Augen weiteten sich. „Was machst du denn um Gottes Willen falsch? Du hast mir immer noch nicht gesagt, womit du dir im September die Strafe eingehandelt hast.“ Luna zuckte die Schultern. „Luna. Das nervt. Und es ist nicht sehr glaubwürdig, nur dass du es weißt.“ Vielleicht war es das Wort „glaubwürdig“, das sie aufwühlte oder Ginnys große Augen rührten sie doch irgendwie, sie wusste es nicht, aber es war unmöglich zu gehen und keinen Kommentar abzugeben.   
  
„Ich habe gegen das Schulregelwerk verstoßen. Deshalb muss ich nachsitzen.“ Sie holte tief Luft und versuchte sich daran zu erinnern, wie Ginny gesagt hatte, dass sie Luna nicht verurteilen würde. Hoffentlich stimmte das und war nicht nur ein guter Vorsatz gewesen. „Ich bin im Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins gewesen und das fand Snape nicht in Ordnung. Deshalb muss ich nachsitzen.“  
  
„Was hast du bei den … oh … dann ist das mit Zabini noch aktuell? Ich wollte dich immer mal wieder danach fragen, aber irgendwie hat es nie so gepasst und ich … na ja, du hast zwar gesagt, ich soll dich fragen, aber ich hab mich irgendwie komisch gefühlt, weil ich immer so habe raushängen lassen, dass ich ihn nicht leiden kann … und weil ich ihn wirklich nicht leiden kann. Sorry. Aber bei den Abendessen, die Slughorn manchmal veranstaltete, da ist er auch immer dabei und er ist wirklich … unangenehm.“ Ginnys Wortschwall erschlug sie halb, aber irgendwie war sie auch froh, dass Ginny nicht nur nickte und einsilbige Reaktionen zeigte. „Sorry … sorry, ich sollte echt nicht so über deinen Freund reden.“  
  
„Er ist nicht mein Freund.“ Sie sagte es zu schnell und sie sagte es halbherzig. Ginny nahm sich noch einen Keks und sah sie nachdenklich an.  
  
„Und was ist er dann?“ Mit einem professionellen Blick begriff Ginny, dass sie die Sache falsch angegangen war. Man konnte über Ginny Weasley und ihre Aufmerksamkeitsspannen ja sagen, was man wollte, aber sie kannte Luna. Und sie durchschaute sie. Manchmal. „Willst du, dass er dein Freund ist?“  
  
„Nein.“  
  
„Wieso nicht?“   
  
„Weil ich ihn vielleicht auch nicht leiden kann.“ Das stimmte nicht, aber sie kam sich nicht wie eine Lügnerin vor, als sie es sagte. Was wusste sie denn schon wirklich über Blaise Zabini? Was wusste sie über seine Familie oder seine Freunde oder über ihn? Heute Nachmittag hatte sie sich wohlgefühlt und sie hatte es bedauert, dass die Zeit so schnell vergangen war und ja, irgendwie mochte sie ihn, aber sie konnte doch nicht wissen, ob sie ihn in einer Woche – oder wann auch immer ihre Hormone sich beruhigt hatten – noch würde leiden können.  
  
„Ach Luna…“ Ginny seufzte. Ginny lachte. Ginny tätschelte ihren Handrücken. „Das ist doch Unsinn.“ Ginnys Hand blieb auf ihrer liegen und Luna zögerte, sich zu bewegen. „Müsst ihr wenigstens zusammen nachsitzen?“ Luna nickte. „Grüß ihn von mir.“  
  
„Sagst du das jetzt einfach nur so?“  
  
„Nein. Grüß ihn wirklich von mir. Alleine die Vorstellung wie er dabei guckt … ist prächtig.“  
  
„Prächtig?“  
  
„Ja, prächtig. Ich bin vielleicht ein bisschen aufgedreht, aber na ja … ich muss immerhin begeistert für zwei sein – obwohl du gerade aus Versehen gelächelt hast.“ Luna war ratlos und Ginny lachte immer noch. „Entschuldige. Ich nehm‘ dich nur auf den Arm! Es ist bloß so … ungewohnt. Und es ist irgendwie niedlich, dass so ein Eisberg wie Zabini gerade dich mag. Es ist so…“ Ginny suchte nach Worten und ausnahmsweise konnte Luna ihr dabei helfen, ihren Satz zu beenden.  
  
„…unpassend.“  
  
„Du bist zu hart zu dir.“ Vielleicht. Vielleicht war sie aber auch bloß vernünftig. Sie warf noch einen Blick in ihre Tasche, um sicher sein zu können, dass sie die neuen, dicken Schutzhandschuhe eingepackt hatte und nicht die alten, löchrigen Exemplare, die sich nur noch für ungefährliche Gartenarbeiten eigneten. Sie lächelte Ginny an, bekam ein Grinsen zurück und machte sich auf den Weg zu Professor Snapes Büro.  
  
Luna hatte gehofft, dass Blaise schon da wäre, aber sie wurde von einer geschlossenen Tür erwartet, die sich wenige Sekunden, nachdem sie überlegt hatte zu klopfen und beschlossen hatte, es doch lieber bleiben zu lassen, geöffnet wurde. Severus Snape stand vor ihr und seine Unterlippe kräuselte sich verächtlich. Für wenige Augenblicke, es schienen Stunden zu sein, verharrten sie in ihre Posen, bis schließlich Blaise ein wenig gehetzt ankam.   
  
„Unpünktlichkeit ist nicht modern, Mr. Zabini.“  
  
„Entschuldigen Sie, Professor.“  
  
„Entschuldigen Sie sich lieber bei Ihrer Freundin. Mir macht es nichts aus, mir drei Wochen lang Aufgaben für Sie zu überlegen.“ Sie schluckte und Blaise sagte gar nichts mehr. Snapes Ungnädigkeit war im ganzen Schloss bekannt, aber sie hatte noch nie zuvor bei ihm nachsitzen müssen und war auch sonst, wenigstens glaubte sie das, noch nicht negativ aufgefallen.  
  
Wortlos folgten sie Snape in das Klassenzimmer für Zaubertränke. Auf den Pulten waren schmutzige Kessel und Phiolen, in denen eine gelblich-grüne Flüssigkeit schwamm, gestapelt. Es roch sehr unangenehm und sie wünschte, der Raum hätte ein Fenster. „Die siebte Klasse scheitert zurzeit daran einen Fruchtbarkeitstrank zu brauen. Das Ergebnis sehen Sie vor sich. Ich erwarte von Ihnen, dass Sie innerhalb der nächsten Tage dieses Chaos in den Griff bekommen.“ Er streckte die Hand aus. „Ihre Zauberstäbe?“ Luna schüttelte den Kopf und Blaise rührte sich genauso wenig. So optimistisch war sie nun auch wieder nicht. „Gut. Ich werde in zwei Stunden nachsehen, wie weit Sie gekommen sind. Benutzen Sie Ihre Schutzhandschuhe. Keine der verwendeten Substanzen ist giftig, aber einige von Professor Slughorns Schülern haben leicht ätzende Mixturen zustande gebracht. An der Tafel sehen Sie die Liste der Zutaten, falls Sie sich fragen sollte, was Sie da vor sich haben.“ Im Gegensatz zu ihr selbst riskierte Blaise einen Blick in Richtung der Tafel und verzog das Gesicht. Seine Grimasse entging Snape nicht. „Das Arbeiten mit Körperflüssigkeiten sollten in Ihrem Alter selbstverständlicher sein, als der Austausch.“ Sowie Snape aus ihrem Sichtfeld trat und sein ehemaliges Klassenzimmer verließ, konnte Luna das in eckigen Buchstaben notierte Wort „Stachelschweinspermien“ entziffern. Es schüttelte sie.  
  
„Snape hat sich ganz offiziell selbst übertroffen.“ Unglücklich zog Blaise seine Handschuhe an und näherte sich dem ersten, vollgeladenen Pult. „Vielleicht will ich meinen UTZ doch nicht in Zaubertränke machen…“ Luna erwog ebenfalls sich bei ihrem ZAG nicht allzu viel Mühe zu geben, wenn ihr im Falle einer glänzenden Benotung ein derartiges Massaker bevorstand. „Drei Wochen … das tut mir leid. Ich hätte mir denken können, dass Snape es mit dem Minutenzeiger ganz genau nimmt.“  
  
„Wieso hast du dich verspätet?“ Sie drehte den Wasserhahn auf und weichte den ersten Kessel auf.   
  
„Daphne hat mich aufgehalten.“ Mit einem Mal kam sie sich unbeholfen vor. Sie hatte heute entschieden zu viel von sich verlangt. Ihre sozialen Kompetenzen waren überlastet. Mit Blaise Zabini zu schlafen war eine Sache, aber dann auch noch mit Ginny über ihn zu reden und den Auftrag zu bekommen ihn zu grüßen, während man Kessel putzte und mit Blaise Zabini über Daphne Greengrass zu reden, war schlicht und ergreifend zu viel für sie. Zu so viel Abwechslung war sie nicht in der Lage. Nicht wenn ihre Hände in dem grünlichen Schleim steckten. Sie wusste nicht, ob er sie ansah oder ob er auch von den glibbrigen Substanzen eingenommen war, aber vermutlich war er in der Lage dazu mehrere Dinge gleichzeitig zu tun. „Sie lässt dich grüßen.“  
  
Das war der Moment, in dem Luna die Fassung verlor. Ein unaufhaltsames, hysterisches Lachen kroch aus ihrem Bauch hoch und sie konnte ihm beim besten Willen nicht erklären, was so lustig war. Kein einziges Wort bekam sie heraus und sie schnappte schließlich nach Luft. Blaise wartete, bis sie sich wieder beruhigt hatte und sah sie erwartungsvoll an.  
  
„Ginny lässt dich ebenfalls grüßen.“


	4. Dezember

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Die vorangestellten Lyrics gehören zu "All Too Well" by Taylor Swift.

**13**  
  
Dezember  
  
 _Well, maybe we got lost in translation, maybe I asked for too much  
But maybe this thing was a masterpiece 'til you tore it all up_

  
  
  
Das Nachsitzen bei Snape wurde nicht weniger unangenehm und im Laufe der drei Woche hatte er sich allerhand Schikanen für sie überlegt, aber er verlängerte die Strafarbeit nicht und Luna erkannte sehr bald, dass der abendliche Pflichttermin einen nicht zu unterschätzenden Vorteil mit sich brachte. Dadurch, dass sie sich ohnehin jeden Abend sahen und die Wochenenden vor den Weihnachtsferien sich mit Quidditchspielen und Hausaufgaben füllten, fragte Blaise sie nicht mehr nach einer richtigen Verabredung. Dazu hatte er gar keine Zeit, denn das Quidditchteams der Slytherins hatte ihn nach der ersten Niederlage gegen die Gryffindors zu einem festen Bestandteil des Trainings auserkoren und die Abendessen, die Horace Slughorn veranstaltete, fanden häufiger statt. Die Umstände kamen Luna entgegen und manchmal ertappte sie sich dabei, dass sie froh war, dass sie sich zwar darauf verlassen konnte, Blaise zu sehen, aber dass sie auch sicher sein konnte, dass es dabei immer etwas zu tun gab, sodass sie sich keine Gedanken darum machen musste, worüber sie reden oder was sie tun könnten.  
  
Als Snape sie an einem Samstagabend ohne feierliche Worte entließ, überfiel sie eine unerwartete Panik. Dabei war überhaupt nichts passiert. Blaise stand einfach nur neben ihr und streckte sich, weil er sich die letzten zwei Stunden hatte bücken müssen, um das Pult von Professor Vektor mit nicht-magischem Leim zu reparieren.   
  
„Endlich. Ich kann es kaum erwarten, Snape mal einen ganzen Tag lang nicht sehen zu müssen.“ Sie nickte zustimmend und ging zielstrebig in Richtung ihres Gemeinschaftsraums. Er folgte ihr. „Hey, was ist?“  
  
„Ich bin müde.“ Sie verschränkte die Arme vor ihrem Bauch, damit er gar nicht erst auf die Idee kommen konnte, ihre Hand zu nehmen oder sie festzuhalten. Auf einmal kam es ihr wie das Schlimmste auf der ganzen Welt vor, wenn er einfach so ihre Hand nehmen würde, dabei wusste sie, dass das Quatsch war.   
  
„Okay. Sonst nichts? Du bist heute so still.“  
  
„Ich bin immer still.“  
  
„Das stimmt nicht.“ Da hatte er Recht. Das war das Problem. Sie konnte ihn nicht mal mehr belügen. So weit war es schon gekommen. Flunkern über ihre eigene Person war nicht mehr möglich.  
  
„Ich habe heute einfach keine Lust mehr mit dir zu reden. Oder mit irgendwem sonst.“ Sie suchte nach Anzeichen dafür, dass sie ihn mit ihren Worten verletzte, aber sie fand keine. Oder sie wollte keine finden. Sie sah ihm nicht so genau in die Augen. „Ist nicht böse gemeint, ich bin wirklich sehr müde und … ich werde heute sowieso nur noch Unsinn von mir geben.“  
  
„In Ordnung. Darf ich dich bis zu deinem Gemeinschaftsraum begleiten oder ist das … zu viel?“ Blaise Zabini war wirklich ein Phänomen. Ihr war klar, dass es an ein Wunder grenzte, dass sie ausgerechnet an jemanden geraten war, der bereit war ihre Launen hinzunehmen und sich davon nicht angegriffen fühlte. Oder es versteckte. Sie wusste nicht, wie selbstbewusst Blaise wirklich war. Sie wusste nicht, ob sie ihm einfach nicht wichtig war oder ob er sie bloß nicht zu ernst nahm. Sie lächelte ganz unwillkürlich und überraschte ihn und sich selbst, indem sie seine Hand nahm. Und es war gar nicht so schlimm.  
  
„Es ist nicht zu viel.“  
  
Und es wurde auch nicht zu viel, als ihnen auf halbem Wege Zacharias Smith entgegenkam und sie anglotzte. Er sagte nichts, aber Luna wusste, dass das noch kommen würde. Früher oder später. Wahrscheinlich, wenn sie alleine war. Es würde zu Smith passen, wenn er Angst vor Blaise hätte und sich seinen Spott für einen Moment aufheben würde, in dem er nicht bei ihr sein würde.  
  
„Was hat Smith eigentlich gegen dich?“ Mit Blaise Beobachtungsgabe hatte sie nicht gerechnet. Sie fragte sich oft, wo er so eine Frage hernehmen konnte, wenn Smith sich doch ihrer Meinung nach nichts von seiner üblichen Feindseligkeit hatte anmerken lassen.   
  
„Wie kommst du darauf, dass er etwas gegen mich hat?“  
  
„Er guckt dich immer so an. Ist mir schon häufiger aufgefallen. Ist mir ehrlich gesagt schon vor Jahren aufgefallen. Das soll jetzt absolut nicht unheimlich klingen, aber es mir direkt an deinem ersten Schultag aufgefallen. Ich hab deinen Namen gar nicht mitbekommen, aber ich hab mir dein Gesicht gemerkt, weil Smith und seine Freunde direkt in meinem Sichtfeld gesessen haben und er dich mit Blicken durchbohrt hat. Ich hab nie kapiert wieso.“  
  
„Seine Mutter war vor einigen Jahren mal die Titelgeschichte in der Zeitung meines Vaters. Mein Vater glaubt immer noch fest daran, dass Mrs. Smith eine der letzten Hexen ist, die Trollblut in sich tragen. Das fand ihre gesamte Familie nicht besonders lustig. Sie haben Heuler geschickt und Zacharias Smith hat offenbar beschlossen, dass er mich genauso wenig leiden kann wie meinen Vater.“  
  
Mittlerweile standen sie vor dem Aufgang des Ravenclawturms, aber Blaise hatte ihre Hand immer noch nicht losgelassen und ihr war eigentlich gar nicht mehr danach, sich von ihm zu verabschieden. So kannte sie sich gar nicht.  
  
„Dein Vater gibt eine Zeitung heraus? Kennt man die?“  
  
„Kommt drauf an … ja, doch, wahrscheinlich schon. Wenn du schon mal ein Exemplar des „Klitterers“ in der Hand gehabt hast, dann war es vermutlich die Ausgabe aus dem letzten Frühjahr. Rita Kimmkorn hat einen Artikel über die angesehen Todesser in der magischen Gesellschaft geschrieben. Das war die beste Auflage der letzten vierzig Jahre.“ Mit gewaltigem Abstand.   
  
„Dein Vater ist der Herausgeber des „Klitterers“?“ Zum ersten Mal seit etwas längerer Zeit war es ihr gelungen Blaise Zabini zu überraschen. Und er war nicht nur überrascht, sondern schien sogar ein bisschen entsetzt.  
  
„Er bezeichnet sich selbst lieber als Chefredakteur, aber ja, ja, ist er.“ Seine Finger lösten sich langsam aus ihren und er wirkte immer noch ein wenig befremdet. „Ist das ein Problem?“  
  
„Nein, nein. Ich hab es nur nicht erwartet … wieso hast du das nie erwähnt? Oh, warte. Sag nichts. Weil du nie irgendetwas erwähnst. Oder selten. Es gibt tausend Dinge, die ich nicht über dich weiß.“  
  
„Es gibt auch tausend Dinge, die ich nicht über dich weiß. Ist das schlimm?“  
  
„Manchmal schon.“  
  
„Aber jetzt habe ich es dir doch erzählt. Du hast mich etwas gefragt und ich habe dir eine vernünftige Antwort gegeben.“ Ausnahmsweise. Das dachte sie und er dachte es auch, aber er war fair genug, es nicht laut zu sagen. „Außerdem stand dein Familienname nicht in dem Artikel und die Malfoys oder die Notts haben nie einen Widerruf gefordert.“  
  
„Müssen wir jetzt echt darüber reden?“  
  
„Müssen wir nicht. Aber offenbar stört es dich ja, dass mein Vater nicht mit den Wertvorstellungen der Eltern deiner Freunde konform ist. Oder warum regst du dich so auf?“  
  
„Ich rege mich nicht auf.“   
  
„Aber du hast es nicht erwartet, oder?“ Blaise Zabini war ein Slytherin und deshalb hatte sie ihm unterstellt, dass er es nicht ernst meinte, dass er gemein war, dass er sich einen Spaß mit erlaubte und dass er überhaupt ein schlechter Mensch war, aber sie wäre niemals auf den Gedanken gekommen, dass er sich etwas aus Reinblütigkeit machen könnte. Sein Nachname war in keiner Hexenjagd der Presse gefallen. Weder der Name Zabini, noch der Name Greengrass. „Was hast du erwartet?“  
  
„Ich dachte, dass du reinblütig bist.“   
  
„Ich bin reinblütig.“ Diesen Satz hatte sie noch nie gesagt und ihr wurde übel, als sie seine Erleichterung merkte. „Ist dir das wirklich wichtig? Oder ist es deiner Familie wichtig? Oder nur deinen Freunden?“  
  
Blaise Zabini sagte gar nichts und weil es ihrer Meinung nach überhaupt nichts mehr zu sagen gab, ging sie. Als sie in ihrem Bett lag, begriff sie, dass das ihr erster Streit gewesen war. Und vielleicht auch ihr letzter. Wer wusste schon, ob er jemals wieder ein Wort mit ihr wechseln würde? Oder sie mit ihm.  
  
  


**14**

  
  
Sie hatten nicht zum letzten Mal miteinander gesprochen. Zwei Tage später fing Blaise sie nach dem Unterricht von Professor Trelawney ab und stellte sich dabei zum ersten Mal Ginny Weasley in Aktion. Sie erkannte Blaise vor Luna, die nicht so richtig mit ihm gerechnet hatte, grinste ihn an, bekam kein Grinsen zurück und ging in Richtung des Abendessens. Luna blieb stehen und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.  
  
„Ich wollte mich entschuldigen.“  
  
Sie nickte. Sie brauchte keine Entschuldigung. Sie wollte lieber hören, dass er das nicht so gemeint hatte. Am liebsten würde sie die Zeit zurückdrehen.  
  
„Ich hab das in den falschen Hals bekommen … und mich bescheuert benommen. Ich gebe zu, dass ich ein anderes Bild von deiner Familie hatte. Mir war zwar klar, dass deine Eltern irgendwie unkonventionell sind, aber ich habe anscheinend trotzdem gedacht, sie wären so wie … die Freunde meiner Mutter.“  
  
„Die Freunde deiner Mutter?“  
  
„Die Malfoys, die Notts, die Parkinsons … nenn es wie du willst. Wir haben nie über dieses ganze Reinblutthema geredet, ich weiß, aber für mich war es irgendwie selbstverständlich, dass du das genauso siehst wie ich. Das war ein dummer Gedanke.“ Er seufzte. „Ich hab mich dran gewöhnt, dass Reinblütigkeit für alle ein großes Thema ist. Es ist in den letzten Monaten so präsent gewesen … und ich hab mich anscheinend anstecken lassen. Dabei bin ich nicht mal reinblütig.“ Aus irgendeinem Grund freute sie das. Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Einer meiner Großväter ist ein hundertprozentiger Muggel. Aber er hat mit Zaubertricks sein Geld bei einem Zirkus verdient … und sich in eine Hexe verliebt. Also vielleicht doch kein richtiger Muggel. Keine Ahnung.“ Er redete immer weiter und sie wollte ihn gar nicht aufhalten. „Das hab ich noch keinem erzählt … na ja, keinem in Hogwarts. Daphne und Astoria wissen es natürlich, aber die beiden sind nicht mit ihm verwandt.“ Seine Wangen hatten Farbe bekommen und er hob schon wieder fragend die Schultern. „Also sorry … ich hab … ich hab mich scheiße verhalten.“  
  
„Ging so.“  
  
„Also bist du nicht sauer?“ Sie schüttelte aufrichtig den Kopf.  
  
„Mich hat es nur gewundert, dass du dir etwas aus diesem Thema machst. Ich verdränge gerne, dass du mit Draco Malfoy befreundet bist.“ Selbst wenn Draco Malfoy sich ihr gegenüber seit Monaten nicht mehr von seinen schlechten Seiten gezeigt hatte und sie keinen Grund mehr hatte ihn persönlich zu verabscheuen. Keinen aktuellen Grund. „Es ist kein Geheimnis, dass die Malfoys dazugehören, aber ich wollte nicht, dass das etwas mit uns zu tun hat.“  
  
„Du hast „uns“ gesagt.“ Redeten sie aneinander vorbei oder wollte er genau wie sie zurück zum Verdrängen? „Das hast du noch nie gesagt.“ Auf einmal wurde ihr bewusst, dass sie sich seit einer Woche nicht einmal mehr geküsst hatten. Die Gelegenheit hatte sich nur ergeben, weil Snape noch eine Unterredung mit Argus Filch gehabt hatte und sie warten mussten. Ansonsten hatten sie während des Nachsitzens peinlich genauen Abstand voneinander gehalten und nur manchmal, wenn Blaise noch mit ihr in Richtung des Ravenclawturms gegangen war, hatte er sich einen Kuss gestohlen. Oder zehn.   
  
„Ich hab es nicht mit Absicht gesagt.“  
  
„Sicher?“ Seine Mundwinkel zuckten und er war einmal mehr unverschämt selbstzufrieden.  
  
„Du weißt, dass ich nicht mit dir zusammen sein will, oder?“  
  
„Ich habe kapiert, dass du nicht meine Freundin sein willst.“ Plötzlich schlang er seinen Arm um sie und zog sie ein Stück näher an sich. Sie wehrte sich nicht und erwischte sich dabei, dass sie es genoss ihre Hand auf seiner Brust abzulegen, ohne ihn von sich wegzuschieben. „Aber das heißt ja nicht, dass wir nicht zusammen sind.“  
  
„Du drehst dir die Wörter immer so, wie sie dir gerade passen.“  
  
„Eines meiner bescheidenen Talente.“ Er küsste sie und sie erwiderte den Kuss, weil sie froh war, dass diese Begegnung mit einem Kuss enden konnte und sie nicht dazu verdammt war mit enttäuschten Erwartungen auseinander zu gehen. Blaise nutzte ihr Entgegenkommen ein bisschen zu sehr aus und es dauerte nicht lange, bis sie die Schlossmauer in ihrem Rücken spürte und sein Bein, das sich sanft zwischen ihre drückte.  
  
Luna fasste sich ein Herz und beendete den Kuss. Er sah enttäuscht aus. „Wir kommen zu spät zum Abendessen.“  
  
„Mir egal.“  
  
„Mir aber nicht.“   
  
„Dann wäre es hilfreich, wenn du aufhören könntest, dich an mir zu reiben.“ Sie wollte abstreiten, dass sie sich an ihm „gerieben“ hatte (was war das denn bitte für ein Ausdruck?), aber sie hatte sich tatsächlich an ihn geschmiegt und das Gefühl genossen, dass sein Oberschenkel zwischen ihren Beinen erzeugen konnte, wenn sie sich ein wenig gehen ließ. Sie rutschte ein Stück zurück.  
  
„Entschuldige.“  
  
„Kein Grund sich zu entschuldigen.“ Man konnte ihm ansehen, dass er sie zu gerne wieder geküsst hätte und wenn ihr Magen nicht geknurrt hätte und sie nicht immer noch auf eine hässliche Szene eingestellt wäre, dann hätte sie sich eventuell hinreißen lassen, aber so gelang es ihr, eine zivilisierte Distanz zwischen sie zu bringen. „Ich wollte dich noch was fragen und ich bin mir bewusst, dass ich wahrscheinlich einen Korb kassiere…“ Sie konnte die Tür der großen Halle bereits sehen. Es war wirklich hoffnungslos. „…aber würdest du mich zu Slughorns Weihnachtsparty begleiten?“  
  
„Ich kann nicht.“ Sie dachte an die kuriose Unterhaltung mit Harry Potter vor wenigen Tagen zurück und der Verdacht, dass sie sich grausam verhielt, beschlich sie. „Ich werde dort sein, aber ich habe Harry versprochen, dass ich mit ihm hingehe.“  
  
„Harry wie Harry Potter?“   
  
„Genau. Aber nur wie Freunde.“ Sie lächelte in der Hoffnung, dass sie ihm damit ohne viele Worte zeigen konnte, dass sie nicht gemein sein wollte. Und Harry gewiss auch nicht. Sie wollte ihm das richtige Stichwort liefern. „Tausend Dinge, die du nicht über mich weißt.“  
  
„Jetzt eine Sache weniger… mit Potter. Wie Freunde. Ich weiß nicht, wie ich das finden soll.“  
  
„Ich weiß auch nicht, wie du das finden sollst.“  
  
„Tanzt du trotzdem mit mir?“  
  
„Ja.“  
  
  


**15**

  
  
Professor Slughorns Büro war größer als ihr Schlafsaal, aber trotzdem kam es ihr vollkommen überfüllt vor. Zwischen Unmengen von Glitter und Misteln standen junge und alte Menschen grüppchenweise plaudernd und mit bunten Getränken in der Hand beieinander und irgendwo, mutmaßlich in der Mitte des Raumes, gab es eine kleine Tanzfläche, auf der Ginny Weasley und Dean Thomas sich stumm stritten und einander auf die Füße traten.   
  
Luna kam sich ein wenig verloren vor und sie strengte sich an, es Harry nicht übel zu nehmen, dass er Professor Slughorns Drängen, dass er diesen oder jenen Menschen unbedingt kennenlernen müsse, rein gar nichts entgegenzusetzen gehabt hatte. Vollkommen verzeihen konnte sie es ihm erst, als Blaise neben ihr auftauchte. Sie hatte ihn schon beim Betreten des Raumes gesehen, aber er war von einer alten, hutzeligen Hexe in ein Gespräch verstrickt worden und sie hatte ihm nicht das Gefühl geben wollen, er müsste sich um sie kümmern.   
  
„Abgefahrenes Kleid.“ Ein unverhoffter Beobachter könnte glauben, dass er sich über sie lustig machte, aber Luna wollte ihm das Kompliment abkaufen. Harry war weniger überzeugend gewesen und sie traute Blaise durchaus zu, dass er etwas für Silberfarben übrig hatte. „Ist Potter auf der Flucht?“  
  
„Slughorn hat ihn mitgenommen für eine Vorstellungsrunde.“  
  
„Dann bekomme ich einen Tanz?“  
  
„Von mir aus.“  
  
„Ich liebe deine Begeisterungsfähigkeit.“ Er hatte sich ihre Hand geschnappt und zog sie gefährlich nah in Richtung von Ginny und Dean, die glücklicherweise mit ihrem eigenen Disput beschäftigt waren, sodass sie am Ende des Tages hoffentlich niemand darauf aufmerksam machen würde, dass Blaise Hand nicht direkt auf ihrer Hüfte lag, sondern ein bisschen woanders.  
  
Es war ein langsames Lied, sodass sie nicht einmal negativ auffielen, obwohl er sie nur ein bisschen hin und herschaukelte und sie ihre Arme um seinen Hals legte. „Das sind nicht gerade deine zurückhaltenden fünf Minuten, oder?“  
  
„Wer weiß, wann ich dich das nächste Mal zu fassen kriege?“ Sie wusste es nicht und deshalb sagte sie nichts, sondern schloss die Augen und stellte sich vor, dass sie auf einem Schiff waren und die Wellen sie im Takt der Musik hin und herwiegten.   
  
Als das Lied wechselte, brachte Blaise sie im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes aus dem Takt, als er plötzlich Grundschritte von ihr verlangte und seine Hände an den richtigen Platz rückte. Er grinste, wahrscheinlich, weil sie so fassungslos guckte und sein Grinsen wurde noch breiter, als sie sich auf die Tanzstunden bei ihrer Mutter besann. Wagemutig drehte er sie im Kreis und sie hörte ihr eigenes Lachen, als er sie wieder auffing.  
  
„Man könnte fast denken, du bemühst dich um mich.“  
  
„Ich bemühe mich immer um dich.“  
  
„Obwohl du weißt, dass es nichts bringt?“   
  
„Es ist Weihnachten. Ein bisschen mehr Liebe bitte.“ War er beschwipst oder hatte er einfach nur unangemessen gute Laune? Seine Hand strich über ihre Wange und er neckte sie, als er gegen ihre Nase tippte. Er war albern. Aufrichtig albern. „Lass mir die Illusion. Nur ganz ganz kurz, ja?“  
  
„Können wir es nochmal tun?“ Damit hatte sie ihn eindeutig kalt erwischt und sie musste sich ein Lachen verkneifen. Blaise Zabini sprach von Liebe und sie sprach … na ja, eigentlich auch von Liebe. Oder einer Form von Liebe.  
  
„Jetzt?“  
  
„Ja … oder ein bisschen später. Ich mag das Lied und wollte noch die kandierte Ananas probieren.“ Sie machte ihm seine Grundschritte kaputt und lehnte sich ein bisschen an ihn. Die Misteln über ihnen knisterten leise und Luna glaubte sogar, kleine Glöckchen läuten zu hören. „Ich würde dich so gerne küssen.“ Es war leicht das zu sagen, wenn sie sein Gesicht nicht sehen konnte, ihren Kopf an seine Schulter lehnte und beobachtete wie Ginny und Dean in Richtung des Weihnachtskuchens gingen.   
  
„Du machst mich wahnsinnig.“ Er nuschelte es in ihre Haare und sie bekam eine Gänsehaut, als sie seinen Mund an ihrem Ohr spürte. „Absolut wahnsinnig.“  
  
Luna rechnete nicht damit, dass Harry plötzlich auftauchen und darauf pochen würde, dass er ihr Begleiter war, aber sie hatte die Rechnung ohne Professor Slughorn gemacht, der aus heiterem Himmel mit einem Tellerchen voller überkandidelter Süßigkeiten auftauchte. Beinahe wäre sie einen Schritt zurückgegangen, aber Blaise blieb lediglich still stehen und ließ sie los. Horace Slughorn lächelte.  
  
„Na, na, Blaise, haben Sie Harry etwa um seine zauberhafte Begleitung gebracht?“ Slughorn zwinkerte ihr zu und sie wusste mit diesem Zwinkern ebenso wenig umzugehen wie mit Blaise Hand, die ihren Unterarm streifte, aber nicht richtig berührte.   
  
„Ich habe eine Schwäche für Glitzer, Professor.“   
  
„Und wer könnte Ihnen das verdenken.“ Der alte Meister der Zaubertränke kicherte und wedelte mit den Süßigkeiten vor ihrer Nase herum. „Ein Stückchen Ananas? Frisch eingetroffen aus London.“  
  
„Danke, Professor.“ Luna nahm sich eine kleine Ananas und bemerkte erleichtert, dass Horace Slughorn scheinbar schon nach einem neuen Opfer Ausschau hielt. Er fragte Blaise noch ein bisschen darüber aus, wie dessen Mutter die Feiertage verbringen würde und ob er nach Hause fahren würde, doch er verschwand, während Luna noch an der Ananas knabberte. „Ein merkwürdiger Mensch.“  
  
„Absolut.“  
  
„Du fährst morgen nach Hause?“ Er nickte. „Wieso hast du nichts gesagt?“  
  
„Um ehrlich zu sein, war ich mir nicht mal sicher, ob dich das interessiert.“ Zurzeit fand sie sich selbst gar nicht mal so desinteressiert, deshalb schmollte sie ihrer Meinung nach mit gutem Recht. „Es hätte dich also interessiert. Dann sag ich lieber direkt hinterher, dass ich auch kein Weihnachtsgeschenk für dich hab.“  
  
„So viele ungebetene Informationen auf einmal.“ Nachdenklich steckte sie sich den letzten Bissen Ananas in den Mund Blaise verzog das Gesicht. Sie hob fragend die Augenbrauen. Fand er Ananas eklig? Fand er sie abstoßend, wenn sie aß? Sie hatten noch nie zusammen gegessen, also konnte es gut sein, dass er sich vor essenden Menschen ekelte. Vielleicht hatte er eine Phobie. So etwas gab es. „Was?“  
  
„Okay, wir müssen jetzt wirklich gehen. Ist ja nicht zu ertragen dir dabei zuzusehen, wie du auf einem Stück Obst herumlutscht.“ Sie war sich ziemlich sicher, dass sie rot wurde, aber immerhin war sie diejenige, die den Gedanken in den Abend miteingebracht hatte und deswegen konnte sie ihm nicht vorwerfen, dass er ihre Hand nahm und sie in Richtung der Tür zog. Sie erlaubte sich einen mutigen Moment und hakte sich bei ihm ein, sodass ihre linke Brust sich gegen seinen Arm drückte. Sie bemerkte, dass er für eine Sekunde aufhörte zu atmen, ehe sie auf dem stillen, zugigen Korridor standen und er sie packte und küsste. Sie küsste ihn zurück und er stöhnte leise und riss sich gleich wieder von ihr los.  
  
„Wo?“ Sie hatte sich das nicht zurechtgelegt, aber mit einem Mal wusste sie genau, was sie sagen wollte. Für eine Sekunde, für eine Nacht wusste sie genau, was sie wollte. Und in dieser Nacht war es Blaise Zabini und ein abgeschmacktes Arrangement.  
  
„Besenkammer?“ Er lachte, zog sie mit sich und sie lachte ebenfalls. Ihr schlug das Herz bis zum Hals und ihr Verstand war immer noch voll von Flitter, Glitter und Glöckchenklingeln.  
  
  


**16**

  
  
Es war eine vollkommen irreale Situation und Luna konnte nicht glauben, dass sie wirklich dieses Mädchen sein sollte, das nur in Unterwäsche in einer Besenkammer stand und sich an den mit Putzmittel vollgestellten Regalbrettern festhielt, während Blaise Zabini vor ihr kniete und die Innenseite ihrer nackten Oberschenkel küsste.  
  
Aber wenn sie dieses Mädchen war, dann war sie auch das Mädchen, das keuchte und ihre Zähne in den Hals von Blaise Zabini grub, während er in ihr war und leise forderte, dass er sich schneller bewegte und sie fester nahm. Sie war nicht sicher, ob sie dieses Mädchen sein wollte, aber sie konnte nicht leugnen, dass genau dieses Mädchen in den Armen von Blaise Zabini sehr glücklich war.  
  
Es half ihr die Situation mit ein wenig Abstand zu betrachten, auch wenn sie die Wärme und das Pochen zwischen ihren Beinen spürte und ihre Lippen, die ganz rau waren, nach kandierter Ananas und nach ihm schmeckten.   
  
Sie wollte nicht, dass es aufhörte, obwohl sie wusste, dass sie bereits gekommen war und er ebenfalls. Trotzdem drückte sie sich enger an ihn und küsste seinen Hals. Sie wollte den Moment nicht loslassen. Es war, als wüsste sie, dass etwas Furchtbares passieren würde. Etwas, das sie nicht aufhalten konnte. Etwas, das sie nicht aufhalten wollte. „Ich liebe dich.“ Es war nur ein Murmeln. Nur drei kleine Worte, aber sie konnte nicht anders als zusammenzuzucken. „Hast du wahrscheinlich schon befürchtet.“ Es sollte verboten werden, dass man einander so gut kennen konnte. „Du musst nichts sagen. Ich wollte es einfach nur … sagen.“ Loswerden. Ehe sie versuchte ihn loszuwerden.  
  
„Okay.“  
  
„Ich hab dir Angst eingejagt, oder?“  
  
„Ein bisschen.“ Das konnte sie ruhig zugeben. Schließlich hatte sie allen Grund sich zu fürchten, immerhin könnte er sie einfach erdrosseln. Es war dunkel und niemand würde sie suchen, weil alle glauben würden, dass sie wäre nach Hause gefahren. Luna wusste, dass ihre Gedanken verrücktspielten und er wusste es auch. Sie war ihm beinahe dankbar dafür, dass er einen ablenkenden Kuss auf ihre Schulter drückte.  
  
„Das war es mir wert.“  
  
„Das hier wird nicht funktionieren. Nicht auf Dauer.“  
  
„Ja, ich weiß.“ Klang so Bedauern?  
  
„Vielleicht nicht einmal bis nächstes Jahr.“  
  
„Ja, vielleicht nicht.“ Blaise Zabini sah sie an und seine Augen leuchteten in einem traurigen und glücklichen Blau. Er war die drei Worte, die die Welt bedeuten konnten, losgeworden und vielleicht hatte er damit auch all seine Hoffnung aus seinem Kopf verbannt. Vielleicht würde die Hoffnung auf mehr, die Sehnsucht nach etwas Richtigem und Wunderbarem für immer in dieser Besenkammer verbleiben. Vielleicht würden noch in Jahrzehnten Schüler dort vorbeigehen und wenn sie ganz leise waren, das Flattern von enttäuschten Schmetterlingen hinter der Holztür hören.


	5. Danach

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Es werden Lyrics aus dem Lied "Mr. Rock&Roll" von Amy MacDonald verwendet.

**17**  
  
  
Danach  
  
 _And they'll meet one day far away,  
And say, 'I wish I was something more.'  
And they'll meet one day far away,  
And say, 'I wish I knew you, I wish I knew you before.'_

  
  
  
Es war beinahe auf den Tag genau zehn Jahre her, dass sie zum letzten Mal mit Blaise Zabini gesprochen hatte und trotzdem war es weniger heftig ihn wiederzusehen, als sie in ihren himmelschreiendsten Träumen angenommen hatte. Das konnte daran liegen, dass die Umstände so anders waren, als ihr träumender Kopf es sich ausgemalt hatte. Luna hatte ganz sicher nie darüber nachgedacht, kurz nach dem vierten Adventssonntag im St. Mungo Hospital in London zu landen. Und sie war sich auch ziemlich sicher, dass Blaise Zabini nicht mit ihr gerechnet hatte – wenigstens sah er nicht danach aus, sondern starrte abwechselnd sie und sein Klemmbrett an.  
  
„Mrs. Scamander?“ Sie hatte nicht gewusst, dass er Heiler geworden war und selbst wenn sie darüber nachgedacht hätte, was er wohl aus seinem Leben machte, dann hätte sie wohl etwas anderes in ihm gesehen. Aber keinen leitenden Heiler auf der Station für geistige Irrwege. Er trug ein weißes Hemd, eine Brille und auch sonst kam er ihr seltsam erwachsen vor. Erwachsener als sie selbst. Aber es gab keine Zweifel daran, dass er es war, denn er hatte ein Namensschild und hinter seinen Brillengläsern funkelten seine Augen irritiert. Sie nahm an, dass eine Liste von Fragen hatte, die er durchgehen musste. Es gab gewiss eine Standardprozedur für neu aufgenommene Fälle und sie versuchte bereits sich an ihre Hexennummer zu erinnern, die man in öffentlichen Gebäuden häufig angeben musste. „Wie geht es Ihnen?“ Sein Gesicht verzog sich, weil es so förmlich und daneben klang. „Okay, das ist jetzt unsäglich unprofessionell, aber was machst du hier?“  
  
„Steht das nicht auf deinem Zettel?“  
  
„Da steht nur, dass du gestern Abend um halb 12 von einer Mrs. Potter aufgrund von besorgniserregenden Lebensumständen eingeliefert worden bist. Die Empfangshexe hat deine Personalien weitergegeben, aber sonst liegt kein Bericht vor.“ Was genau passiert war, wusste sie selber nicht, aber sie konnte sich daran erinnern, dass Ginny gestern Abend vor ihrer Haustür gestanden und angefangen hatte Luna über das Chaos, über ihre Arbeit an dem neuen Buch und über Rolf Scamander auszufragen. Luna hatte keine ihrer Fragen beantwortet und das hatte Ginny zum Anlass genommen, sie hierher zu verfrachten. Luna hatte sich nicht gewehrt und erst, als die junge Heilerin mit einem Beruhigungstrank vor ihr gestanden hatte, war ihr klar geworden, dass gerade etwas passierte. Sie nahm es Ginny nicht übel. Oder besser gesagt: sie nahm es Ginny nicht mehr übel, seitdem Blaise in ihrem Zimmer aufgetaucht war. Mittlerweile unterstellte sie Ginny einen vorweihnachtlichen, sentimentalen Versuch Lunas Leben zu „retten“.  
  
„Ich schätze, Ginny weiß, dass du hier arbeitest.“  
  
„Ginny?“ Er sah so aus, als hätte er seit Jahren nicht mehr an Ginny Weasley gedacht und wahrscheinlich stimmte das sogar. Wahrscheinlich hatte er genauso lange nicht mehr an sie gedacht und sie würde sich in den nächsten Minuten unheimlich blamieren.  
  
„Mrs. Potter.“ Den Hinweis schien er zu brauchen, aber nun ging ihm anscheinend ein Licht auf. „Sie dachte anscheinend, sie täte mir ein Gefallen.“  
  
„Mit einer Einlieferung in die geschlossene Station drei Tage vor Weihnachten? Klingt absolut logisch.“ Sein Sarkasmus war angebracht, aber Luna konnte nichts daran ändern, dass sie instinktiv wusste, was Ginny sich dabei gedacht hatte.  
  
Nach der Weihnachtsparty war Ginny nach Hause gefahren und Blaise war auch weg gewesen und ihr hatten diese zwei Wochen Stille gut getan. Oder auch nicht. Das war Ansichtssache. Aber irgendetwas war auch mit Blaise passiert, denn als er sie am ersten Schultag des neuen Jahres beim Abendessen durch die ganze Halle ansah, fragend die Augenbrauen hob und sie ganz leicht den Kopf schüttelte, da hatte er aufgegeben. Und dann war es vorbei gewesen.  
  
Sie konnte dieses dumme Kopfschütteln nicht zurücknehmen und sie hatte gemerkt, wie viel es ausgemacht hatte, dass er so hinter ihr her gewesen war. Ohne diesen Einsatz funktionierte es nicht und sie brachte es nicht über sich auf ihn zuzugehen. Und irgendwann war sie so weit gewesen, dass sie sich selbst geglaubt hatte, wenn sie leise vor sich hersagte, dass sie ihn gar nicht mochte. Jahrelang hatte sie Ginnys Nachfragen, die seltener wurden, aber niemals ganz verebbten, ignoriert oder war mit vagen Ausflüchten darauf eingegangen, aber vor zwei Jahren hatte sie ihr in einem schwachen Moment anvertraut, was wirklich passiert war. Seitdem hatten sie nicht mehr darüber gesprochen, aber manchmal bemerkte Luna etwas in dem Blick ihrer Freundin. Ein Funken Mitleid. Und eine beunruhigende Entschlossenheit. Ginny liebte Liebesgeschichten und Luna hatte sie schon Bücher gegen die Wand werfen sehen, wenn sie nicht so ausgegangen waren, die Ginny es gehofft hatte.  
  
Jetzt war sie also gegen die Wand geworfen wurden. Direkt in ein Krankenzimmer, das unter Blaise Zabinis Einflussbereich fiel. Aber das konnte sie ihm unmöglich erklären, ohne sich als komplett Irre mit einer komplett irren besten Freundin zu etablieren.  
  
„Es ist kompliziert.“ Das war es nicht. Es war ganz einfach. Und es gab ganz einfache Worte dafür. Meine beste Freundin denkt, ich bin unglücklich. Und sie denkt auch, dass ich mit dir glücklich geworden wäre. Deshalb schickt sie mich hierher und hofft auf den Geist der Weihnacht.   
  
„Sicher doch. Und es geht mich auch eigentlich nichts an, aber ich muss dieses Formular ausfüllen und eine Vorgehensweise anordnen.“ Seine Verschlossenheit war ihr fast unangenehm, aber sie musste sich daran erinnern, dass das hier nicht persönlich war. Es war ganz einfach sein Job. „Ich würde dich an einen Kollegen verweisen, aber wir sind unterbesetzt und es ist niemand hier, der seine Unterschrift hier drunter setzen darf.“ Er hatte direkt neben der Tür gestanden und zog nun einen der Hocker für Besucher neben ihr Bett und setzte sich. Gleichzeitig setzte sie sich ein wenig in ihrem Bett auf, weil sie sich nicht so hilflos und labil vorkommen wollte, wie sie aussah. „Also dann. Wie geht es Ihnen?“ Sein Stirnrunzeln verriet ihr, dass er sich gerne bemüht hätte die Formulierungen ein bisschen weniger eigenartig klingen zu lassen. Sollte sie Ginny dafür verfluchen, dass sie Luna in diese Lage gebracht hatte?  
  
„Gut.“ Verdrehte er die Augen? Nein. Aber er sah von seinem Formular auf und sie sah nicht schnell genug weg, sodass sie ihm direkt in die Augen sah. Mein Gott. Was hatte sie getan?  
  
„Okay. Anscheinend sieht Mrs. Potter das anders. Haben Sie eine Vermutung, warum Sie hier sind? Können Sie sich an den gesamten gestrigen Tag erinnern oder gibt es vielleicht Lücken in Ihrer Erinnerung?“ Worauf genau diese Befragung abzielte, wusste sie nicht, aber wahrscheinlich wollte er herausfinden, ob sie den Verstand verloren hatte.  
  
„Meine Erinnerungen sind lückenlos.“ Er setzte einen Haken.  
  
„Sehr gut. Hatten Sie in letzter Zeit irgendwelche körperlichen Beschwerden?“ Sie schüttelte den Kopf. Ein zweiter Haken. Wie viele Haken musste sie wohl absolvieren, ehe er wieder ging und sich den Rest des Jahres Urlaub nahm? „Okay. Da Mrs Potters Begründung für die Einweisung Ihre besagten besorgniserregenden Lebensumstände waren, beschreibe Sie bitte Ihre Lebensumstände aus Ihrer Sicht.“  
  
„Ich lebe alleine und recherchiere gerade für ein Buch. Meine Wohnung ist unordentlich. Mein Mitbewohner fühlt sich allerdings sehr wohl.“  
  
„Wer ist Ihr Mitbewohner?“  
  
„Er heißt Alan. Alan ist ein Niffler.“ Seine Augen wurden ein bisschen größer, während er sorgfältige Stichpunkte machte.  
  
„Was ist mit Ihrem Ehemann? Lebt er nicht bei Ihnen?“  
  
„Meinem Ehemann?“  
  
„Sie haben doch geheiratet, oder? Die Empfangshexe hat sie als Luna Scamander eingetragen.“  
  
„Ich bin geschieden. Ich habe lediglich den Nachnamen behalten.“ Luna war nicht besonders empfindlich, fand sie, aber selbst sie war sich darüber im Klaren, dass diese Unterhaltung höchst peinlich war, auch wenn er sich alle Mühe gab sie wie eine normale Patientin zu behandeln. Es funktionierte einfach nicht. „Hör mal … du musst wirklich nicht deine Zeit verschwenden. Es geht mir gut. Du kannst mich nach Hause gehen lassen oder ich bleibe noch ein paar Tage hier und lasse mich von den Stationshexen mit Beruhigungstee versorgen. Aber ich brauche nichts.“  
  
„Dir ist klar, dass ich Patienten, die solche Aussagen machen, grundsätzlich nicht ernstnehmen darf, oder?“ Das hatte sie geahnt, aber es war einen Versuch wert gewesen. Seine Stimme war ruhig und seine Miene war nicht teilnahmsvoll, aber sie konnte sehen, dass er innerlich Anlauf nahm, ehe er zum Formular zurückkehrte. „Würden Sie sich bitte entkleiden?“ In einem anderen Leben hätten sie beide darüber lachen können, aber so starrte sie ihn nur eine Sekunde fassungslos an und er überspielte seine Verlegenheit mit einer trockenen Bemerkung. „Gehört zum Protokoll. Ich müsste Sie das auch bitten, wenn Sie 110 und mit Furunkeln übersät wären.“  
  
„Vielleicht bin ich mit Furunkeln übersät.“  
  
„Das wird sich zeigen, wenn Sie so freundlich wären.“ Gehorsam stand sie auf und zog das weiße Nachthemd aus, das man ihr übergestreift hatte. Darunter trug sie nicht ihre eigene Unterwäsche, sondern eine weiße Baumwollunterhose, die man ihr angezogen haben musste. Ihr entging nicht, dass Blaise Zabinis erster Blick der Stelle galt, an der einmal vor langer Zeit ihre Strichliste gewesen war. Er wirkte erleichtert, bat sie sich zu drehen und musterte sie. Sie war froh, dass es keine sichtbaren Kratzer gab, die er finden konnte. „Dankeschön.“ Sie setzte sich auf die Kante des Betts und verschränkte die Arme vor ihrer nackten Brust. „Sie können sich wieder anziehen.“  
  
„Muss ich?“  
  
„Nein.“ Dieses „Nein“ schien ihn mehr Selbstbeherrschung zu kosten, als die gesamte bisherige Befragung. „Aber es würde mir persönlich helfen … das hier muss nicht weniger komisch sein als unbedingt nötig, oder?“  
  
„Findest du mich komisch? Sehe ich komisch aus?“  
  
„Natürlich nicht.“ Wahrscheinlich durfte er ihr nicht einmal die Wahrheit sagen. „Möchten Sie noch irgendetwas ergänzen?“  
  
„Ich habe dich auch geliebt.“  
  
  


 **18**

  
  
Es war schwer zu sagen, ob Blaise Zabini sie anschreien wollte oder ob es ihm nichts bedeutete. Er legte die Feder bei Seite und hatte seinen Blick nicht länger auf das Klemmbrett gerichtet. Er sah sie an und plötzlich war es ihr peinlich. Sie saß fast nackt auf einem Bett im St. Mungo Hospital und verschwendete seine Zeit mit verjährten Liebeserklärungen.  
  
„Ich konnte es damals nicht sagen. Ich konnte zu viele Sachen nicht sagen und das tut mir leid. Ich war kompliziert … ich mochte es, wenn alles bedeutungslos und schwierig und egal war. Das war ziemlich unfair.“ Sie holte tief Luft. „Und es ist unfair, das jetzt zu sagen, weil ich keine Ahnung habe, was in deinem Leben los ist. Du könntest verheiratet sein oder eine Freundin haben oder sogar Kinder und selbst wenn nicht, bleibt es unangemessen das nachträglich zu sagen, aber ich bin mir sicher, dass Ginny immer wieder einen Weg finden wird, um mich hierherzubringen, damit ich das endlich sage.“  
  
„Ich bin nicht verheiratet.“ Er räusperte sich. „Und das ist wirklich alles ziemlich unangemessen.“ Trotz seiner Worte klang es nicht so, als würde es ihm etwas ausmachen. Vielleicht hatte er sich von seiner Professionalität insgeheim schon an der Türschwelle verabschiedet. „Du bist also hier, weil deine beste Freundin…“  
  
„… eine Romantikerin ist. Und penetrant.“  
  
„Wow.“  
  
„Ich sag ja, du verschwendest deine Zeit. Es gibt wahrscheinlich ein Dutzend Menschen auf dieser Abteilung, die wirklich Hilfe brauchen.“ In diesem Zimmer gab es keine Uhr, aber sie sich sicher, dass sie schon mindestens zehn Minuten, wenn nicht mehr, seiner Arbeitszeit in Anspruch genommen hatten. Für nichts.  
  
„Stimmt. Ich schicke dir jemanden mit Tee vorbei. Besondere Wünsche?“ Da war es wieder. Dieses Aufgeben. Von jetzt auf gleich. Die Art von Enttäuschung – der Enttäuschung erfüllter Erwartungen – war vertraut und sie fühlte sich nicht einmal elend, als er das Formular mit sich nahm und sie alleine in dem komplett weißen Zimmer war, in dem sich das letzte Kapitel einer Liebesgeschichte geschrieben hatte, die Ginny vermutlich ganz und gar nicht gefallen würde.  
  
„Kamille.“  
  
„In Ordnung.“  
  
  


 **19**

  
  
Die junge Hexe, die ihr den Tee brachte (leicht abgekühlt, damit sie sich keine Verbrennungen zufügen konnte und in einem Plastikbecher, damit es keine Scherben gab), murmelte auf dem Gang lautstark etwas von „Katatonie“ und Luna wusste, dass sie nicht hätte an die Decke starren dürfen. Aber ihr war nicht danach gewesen irgendjemandem ihren Dank für ein bisschen lauwarmes Wasser mit Kräutergeschmack auszurichten.  
  
Sie fand sich damit ab, dass sie den Rest des Tages und vielleicht auch den Rest des Jahres in diesem Bett liegen und die Balken an der Decke zählen würde. Es kam ihr voreilig vor, als Blaise Zabini noch am selben Tag zurückkehrte. Ohne Klemmbrett und ohne Namensschild.  
  
„Was machst du hier?“  
  
„Meinen Feierabend verschwenden. Wenn du erlaubst.“ Sie hatte sich nicht wieder angezogen, aber sie lag unter der schweren, warmen Decke, die nach Waschmittel und Desinfektionsmitteln roch.  
  
„Wie lange muss ich hierbleiben?“  
  
„Etwas länger, wenn du nicht anfängst höflich zu der Kräuterhexe zu sein. Sie ist empfindlich und sehr besorgt über deinen Zustand.“ Er schmunzelte. „Du hast dich nicht großartig verändert.“  
  
„Nein, wahrscheinlich nicht.“ Sie seufzte. „Warum bist du hier?“  
  
„Ich bin neugierig.“ Auf das, was mit ihr passiert war? Auf das, was passieren würde, wenn er neugierig war? Sie mochte die Unvollständigkeit seines Satzes nicht. „Es ist albern, aber während meiner Ausbildungszeit habe ich immer davon geträumt, dass wir uns zufällig irgendwo begegnen und ich endlich eine Antwort bekomme. Aber irgendwann habe ich begriffen, dass du mir keine Antwort schuldest und ich auch eigentlich keine mehr brauche. Aber jetzt bist du hier … und es ist schwer, mich davon zu überzeugen, dass es wirklich gar nichts mehr zu sagen gibt.“  
  
„Ich war ein gemeines, verschrobenes Kind. Das ist noch zu sagen.“ Sie wusste nicht, ob sie seufzen oder lachen wollte. „Und ich habe mich wirklich nicht verändert. Ich war genau eine Woche verheiratet. Dann habe ich beschlossen, dass ich das nicht gut finde und habe das Land verlassen. Seinen Nachnamen habe ich behalten, weil ich ihn lieber mochte als meinen eigenen. Also habe ich ihn vielleicht nur geheiratet, weil mir sein Familienname gefallen hat. Ist das nicht furchtbar?“  
  
„Das ist ziemlich furchtbar.“ Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich habe überwiegend mit Frauen geschlafen, die dir ähnlich sehen … nur um darüber enttäuscht zu sein, dass sie dir letzten Endes doch nicht besonders ähnlich sind. Ist das nicht grausam?“  
  
„Grausam und schmeichelhaft.“ Er lachte auf. „Für mich wenigstens.“  
  
„Im Nachhinein kommt mir alles so ironisch vor. Du hast immer gesagt, dass du nicht meine Freundin sein willst und seitdem habe ich allen meinen Freundinnen versichert, dass sie nicht meine Freundinnen sind. Ich habe mir genau den Teil von dir genommen, den ich nie leiden konnte.“ Das war wirklich ironisch, aber sie konnte nicht verhindern, dass ihr Herz mit jedem Wort von ihm ein bisschen schneller schlug. „Das klang jetzt armseliger, als beabsichtigt. Und es ist erbärmlich, dass ich manchmal einfach nicht das Gefühl habe, dass so viel Zeit vergangen ist. Warum ist so viel Zeit vergangen?“  
  
„Ich weiß es nicht.“ Auf einmal wollte sie ihn unbedingt berühren. Sie wollte sich daran erinnern wie es gewesen war, wenn er sie festgehalten hatte und ihre Haarsträhnen um seinen Finger gewickelt hatte, wenn er sich gelangweilt hatte. Sie wollte wissen, ob sein Mund immer noch so weich war und ob es sich immer noch alles so perfekt anfühlen konnte. Sie wollte rückfällig werden. „Ich …“ Sie konnte es nicht sagen. Sie konnte es doch nicht einfach sagen. „Ich bin eine Katastrophe.“ Trotzdem streckte sie ihre Hand nach ihm aus.  
  
Der Hocker, auf den er sich wieder gesetzt hatte, rollte ein Stück in Richtung des Bettes. Gerade nah genug, sodass er ihre Hand nehmen konnte. Sein Daumen strich über ihr Handgelenk und er sah sie ratlos an. Und dann ging es ganz schnell.  
  
Die Ratlosigkeit verschwand und es war wie das eine Mal, als sie aus der Bibliothek gegangen und er ihr gefolgt war und sie sich mitten auf dem Korridor geküsst hatten. Sie setzte sich auf und rutschte zur Kante ihres Bettes, seine Arme öffneten sich und sie küsste ihn oder er küsste sie und es war perfekt. Und verboten. Sie hoffte, dass er nicht wirklich seinen Job verlieren würde, wenn sie diese Grenze überschritten, denn sie hatte nicht die Kraft sich von ihm zu lösen und als er sie auf seinen Schoß zog, war es um sie geschehen. Seine Hände strichen über ihren Rücken und verloren sich in ihren Haaren und ihre Fingerspitzen berührten sein Gesicht, die ungewohnten Bartstoppeln und den Rahmen der Brille.  
  
Es klopfte an der Tür und sie wusste, dass es keine Anfrage war, sondern die schlichte Ankündigung, dass gleich jemand ihr Zimmer betreten würde, aber sie konnte ihn nicht loslassen und sie war froh, dass er sie auch nicht losließ. Er unterbrach den Kuss, aber er ließ zu, dass sie weiter auf seinem Schoß saß und hielt sie fest.  
  
Die Abendrunde wurde von einer steinalten Stationshexe gemacht, die Luna vage an Professor McGonagall erinnerte, sodass sie sich seelisch auf ein heiliges Donnerwetter eingestellt hatte, aber die ältere Dame schmunzelte nur und stellte einen gerade noch dampfenden Tee in einem zweiten Plastikbecher auf dem Tisch an ihrem Fußende ab. „Ihre Patientin wird sich noch erkälten, Mr. Zabini. Es ist eiskalt in diesem Zimmer.“  
  
Luna erstarrte und als die Tür wieder geschlossen wurde, war ihr tatsächlich kalt. Sie verstand nicht, was Blaise an dieser Situation lustig finden konnte. Sein Grinsen hatte keine Existenzberichtigung. „Das war Amalia. Sie ist blind, aber sie hat einen außergewöhnlichen Geruchssinn, sodass sie fast immer sagen kann, wer sich in einem Raum befindet. Abgesehen davon, kennt sie die Gänge hier so gut, dass sie niemals etwas verschüttet.“ Er grinste. „Viele Patienten mögen sie. Sie fühlen sich von den jungen, hübschen Stationshexen immer angestarrt und eingeschüchtert. Für viele Kranke ist es befreiend, wenn niemand sie in ihrem Elend sehen kann und dann auch noch so hervorragenden Tee kocht.“ Er drückte einen Kuss auf ihre nackte Schulter und die Erinnerungen an ihren letzten Fast-Weihnachtsabend in einer Besenkammer waren übermächtig. „Das hier ist furchtbar falsch.“  
  
„Nur falsch. Nicht furchtbar.“ Sie sollte ihn wirklich loslassen, aber sie konnte es nicht. „Ich hab dich vermisst.“ Er wirkte überrascht und sie wurde vielleicht zum ersten Mal an diesem Tag rot. „So was hätte ich nie sagen können.“  
  
„Wieso kannst du es jetzt?“  
  
„Keine Ahnung. Aber ich bin bereits hier eingeliefert worden, also was soll noch passieren? Selbst wenn ich verrückt werde, bin ich am richtigen Ort.“ Er lachte und rückte sie auf seinem Schoß zurecht. Sie schien ihm nicht zu schwer sein und er starrte sie nicht an, sondern malte nur Kreise auf ihren Rücken und wirkte zufrieden. „Warum arbeitest du hier? Ich hätte es nicht vermutet. Es war nicht … naheliegend.“  
  
„Für mich war es sogar sehr naheliegend. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich es dir überhaupt mal erzählt habe, aber vermutlich eher nicht … ich hab dir auch nicht alles erzählt, aber meine Mutter hatte Probleme. Relativ ernste Probleme manchmal. Als ich 12 war, hat sie das erste Mal versucht sich das Leben zu nehmen. Als ich sechzehn war das zweite Mal. Und danach nie wieder, aber ich hatte immer das Gefühl, dass ich ihr nicht helfen kann. Und das ist ein scheußliches Gefühl, deshalb wollte ich lernen, wie man Menschen mit ihren Problemen helfen kann, wenn man nicht mit ihnen verwandt ist. Es ist ganz seltsam, aber seit ich hier bin, geht es meiner Mutter besser. Ich verstehe es nicht so ganz, aber sie meinte mal, sie fühlt sich jetzt sicherer.“  
  
„Das hast du mir wirklich nie erzählt.“ Dabei war es vielleicht ihre einzige echte Gemeinsamkeit. Nur war es ihrer Mutter im Gegensatz zu seiner gelungen aus dem Leben zu treten, ohne jemandem eine Chance zu geben, sie davon abzuhalten.  
  
„Ich weiß … ich wusste nicht, wie ich darüber reden kann, ohne dich runterzuziehen. Und ich hatte echt Angst dich runterzuziehen. Ich hatte Angst um dich.“  
  
„Weil ich …“ Seine Hände fuhren über ihre Seite und sie schämte sich, das sie mit fünfzehn so unbedingt ein kompliziertes Mädchen hatte sein wollen. Warum hatte sie es sich immer so schwer gemacht? Und ihm? Warum hatte sie sich so unverstanden gefühlt, obwohl er alles daran gesetzt hatte, sie zu begreifen? (Fast alles.) Er lächelte und in diesem Lächeln lag ein Schmerz, den er ihr noch nie zuvor gezeigt hatte. „Weil ich deiner Mutter irgendwie ähnlich war.“  
  
„Oh Gott, so wollte ich das ganz bestimmt nicht sehen!“ Er zog eine Grimasse, aber er lachte und sie konnte nicht widerstehen und küsste ihn. Nur ganz ganz kurz, aber es reichte, um die Grimasse und das Lachen zu vertreiben. Auf einmal war er ganz ernsthaft. „Du könntest sie kennenlernen. Wenn du willst.“  
  
„Was würdest du ihr sagen, wer ich bin?“  
  
„Luna Scamander. Die eine Woche lang verheiratet war. Wenn das jemand verstehen kann, dann meine Mutter.“ Im Laufe der Jahre hatte Luna immer mal wieder einen Blick in Ginnys Ausgaben der „Hexenwoche“ riskiert, weil der Name Zabini sie angesprungen hatte. Blaise Mutter war eine sehr schöne Frau, die sehr schöne Skandale produzierte. Sowohl Molly Weasley, als auch Hermine Granger verachteten sie von ganzem Herzen. Ginny mochte ihre Schuhe.  
  
„Na ja, ich kann hier ja ohnehin nicht raus. Oder bin ich befreit?“  
  
„Erst, wenn ich es unterzeichne.“ Seine Mundwinkel zuckten und sie bohrte ihren Zeigefinger zwischen seine Rippen. „Erst, wenn ich mir sicher bin, dass du mir nicht wegläufst.“  
  
„Du würdest dich großartig mit Ginny verstehen.“  
  
„Ich würde?“  
  
„Du wirst.“  
  
„Das wollte ich hören.“  
  
  


 **20**

  
  
Ginny war diejenige, die sie zwei Tage später, am Morgen des 24. Dezembers, abholte. Obwohl Blaise sich um eine sofortige Entlassung für sie bemüht hatte, hatte sich die Prozedur in die Länge gezogen, weil es anscheinend ungewöhnlich war, eine Patientin direkt zu entlassen und nicht erst auf eine andere Station zu verlagern, sodass er nach seinen normalen Schichten Berge von Papierkram zu bewältigen hatte.  
  
Erwartungsvoll sah sich Ginny in dem schlichten Zimmer um, das Luna noch nicht so richtig liebgewonnen hatte. In der Hand hatte sie eine Tasche, aus der ein Pullover von Luna herausguckte. An die Nachthemden des St. Mungo gewöhnte man sich, aber allmählich hatte sie das Gefühl, kein Weiß mehr sehen zu können. „Na.“  
  
„Na.“ Sie hatte sich im Vorfeld überlegt, wie sauer sie auf Ginny sein wollte, aber weil sie keinen echten Groll hegte, fiel es ihr schwer sich überzeugend aufzuregen.  
  
Ginnys zuckende Mundwinkel, die sie nur mühsam beherrschen konnte, sprachen Bände. „Du warst länger hier, als ich dachte. Hat der Herr Doktor sich nicht für dich stark gemacht?“  
  
„Ich wünsche dir auch frohe Weihnachten.“  
  
„Na komm, jetzt sei nicht eingeschnappt. Ich habe Alan gefüttert, ja sogar gestreichelt und eine Armee von Reinigungszaubern durch dein Wohnzimmer gejagt. Ich hab sogar deine Lebensmittel sortiert und deinen Kleiderschrank aufgeräumt. Die Sommersachen lagen ja immer noch oben.“ Man sollte nicht meinen, dass Ginny daheim Kinder und einen Mann hatte, die sie irgendwie in Anspruch nahmen. Sie war eindeutig unterfordert, seit sie ihre Quidditchkarriere vorzeitig beendet hatte.  
  
„Das wäre alles nicht nötig gewesen.“ Sie stand auf, ignorierte die Umarmung, die Ginny ihr verpassen wollte, und nahm sich die Tasche mit ihren Sachen. Ginny hatte ihre Kleidung allen Ernstes frisch gewaschen und gebügelt. Ihre Mutter wäre stolz auf sie.  
  
„Du bist ein undankbares Stück.“  
  
„Besorgniserregende Lebensumstände? Fandest du das nicht etwas überzogen?“ Ginny verschränkte trotzig die Arme vor der Brust und beobachtete wie Luna an dem seltsam glatten Stoff des Pullovers herumzupfte.  
  
„Nein. Ich hab mir Sorgen um dich gemacht.“ Sie schnupperte an ihrem Ärmel.  
  
„Ist das Vanille?“  
  
„Ich habe gebacken.“  
  
„Neben meinem Kleiderschrank?“  
  
„Also ehrlich, wo ist deine Weihnachtsstimmung?“ Empört sah sie sich um. „Ein bisschen mehr Dekoration hatte ich schon erwartet. Ich dachte, dieser Ort soll Leute aufmuntern?“ Fachliche Diskussionen zwischen ihr und Blaise standen der Welt ins Haus. Ginny seufzte theatralisch. „Also? Bekomme ich ein Dankeschön?“  
  
„Danke fürs Waschen.“  
  
„Oh Gott, du bist schrecklich. Ihr habt also nicht geredet?“ Und dann merkte man schließlich doch, wie verdammt neugierig Ginny die ganze Zeit über gewesen war. Sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe und sah Luna mit leuchtenden Unschuldsaugen an. „Jetzt enttäusch mich nicht.“  
  
„Ich habe mich mit einem sehr freundlichen Heiler unterhalten, der nicht der Meinung war, dass fehlender Ordnungssinn ein Grund für einen Aufenthalt in dieser Abteilung ist.“ Ginny schmollte und das nicht zu knapp. „Können wir jetzt gehen?“  
  
„Die Empfangshexe meinte, ich müsste deine Entlassungspapiere unterschreiben.“  
  
„Musst du auch. Am Ausgang.“  
  
„Aber … aber … aber willst du ihm nicht wenigstens Hallo sagen?“ Luna strebte in Richtung des Ausgangs und warf der Kräuterhexe, die sich bei der Stationsleitung gegen ihre Entlassung geäußert hatte, einen letzten bösen Blick zu. „Oh jetzt sei doch nicht so garstig … ich dachte, es wäre eine nette Idee! Ich hab es doch nicht böse gemeint.“  
  
Bei all ihrem Überschwang und all ihrer Eile bemerkte Ginny nicht, dass sie auf Blaise zulief, der neben Amalia an der kleinen Rezeption der geschlossenen Station stand und die Papiere sortierte. Ginny stolperte fast über ihre eigenen Füße, als er sie ansprach und ließ Lunas Arm, den sie fest gepackt hatte, los. „Ein Autogramm, Mrs. Potter?“  
  
In ihrem ganzen Leben hatte sie Ginny noch nie so baff gesehen. Blaise schmunzelte und drückte ihr eine Feder in die Hand. Ginnys linkes Auge zuckte, aber sie setzte ihre Unterschrift auf das Formular. Luna konnte erkennen, dass sie im Rahmen ihrer Schockstarre mit ihrem Mädchennamen unterschrieb und Blaise registrierte es ebenfalls mit einem flüchtigen Blick.  
  
„Besten Dank.“ Er nickte ihnen zu. „Sie können gehen. Frohe Feiertage.“  
Luna hakte Ginny bei sich unter und zögerlich setzte ihre beste Freundin einen Fuß vor den anderen. Immer wieder drehte sie sich zu Blaise um, der nun mit Amalia plauderte. Sie war blass vor Entsetzen über das Scheitern ihres Plans.  
  
„Wie kannst du jetzt einfach so gehen? Nein, ehrlich, wie kannst du nur?“ Sie verrenkte sich den Hals und ihre Finger krallten sich in Lunas Oberarm. Ginnys Atmung wurde ganz hektisch und sie bekam nervöse, rote Flecken im Gesicht. Luna beschloss ihrem Leid ein Ende zu setzen.  
  
„Er holt mich heute Abend um 8 ab.“ Ginny starrte sie mit weit geöffnetem Mund an.  
  
„Aber du hast so getan … und er hat so getan … verdammt, ihr habt ja nicht mal miteinander geredet!“  
  
„Wir hatten ja auch dank dir mehr als genug Zeit miteinander zu reden.“  
  
„Ausreden. Faule Ausreden. Du wolltest mich nur auf die Folter spannen, oder? Oh mein Gott, ich habe es immer gewusst … du bist ein Mensch. Auch wenn du manchmal echt komisch bist und so tust, als wärst du ein Stück Holz oder ein Stein.“ Ginny hüpfte auf und ab. „Also wird das was? Du und Zabini?“  
  
„Ich und Zabini.“  
  
„Klingt gar nicht mal so falsch.“ Ginny ließ noch einen Seufzer los und hakte sich bei Luna unter. Diesmal mit mehr Elan. „Oh Gott, ich wünschte, du hättest mir früher von ihm erzählt. Es hätte alles so viel besser sein können.“  
  
„Es ist aber doch nichts schlecht gelaufen.“  
  
„Na ja … aber es hätte viel früher passieren können. Ihr könntet schon Kinder haben und du hättest nie diesen seltsamen Norweger geheiratet. Wir hätten gestern zusammen Kekse backen können und überhaupt … es hätte alles viel einfacher sein können.“  
  
Einfacher. Es hätte wirklich einfacher sein können. Aber vielleicht wäre es dann auch einfach gescheitert oder es hätte einfach nicht funktioniert. Vielleicht waren die einfachen Lösungen nicht immer die besten. Vielleicht war es besser, wenn man Besenkammern, eingestaubte Schmetterlinge und beste Freundinnen, die in Happy Ends vernarrt waren, hatte. Vielleicht war es überhaupt dann am besten, wenn man von ganzem Herzen gegen die Wand geworfen wurde.  
  
  


 **Ende**


End file.
